Image change
by stuffjeff
Summary: Harry is left to execute Sirius' will as the new head of the Black family. HarryBellatrixNarcissaHannah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : everything except the plot and any original characters are the property of J.K.Rowling

A young man was sitting alone in a dark corner of the Black library at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Still grieving for his recently departed godfather and trying very hard to plot his revenge against those that took his loved ones away.

Picking up a piece of parchment on the small table next to his chair, he recalls the reading of his godfathers will.

_Harry had just arrived at Grimmauld Place with his escort for the day Nymphadora Tonks. He placed his trunk in the hallway and had to plug his ears with his fingers to prevent him from getting deaf by the screaching from Sirius' mom._

_As soon as he reached the kitchen Professor Dumbledore stood and walked over the young boy._

_"Harry, I hope you'll bear with me, but we have to do something that will be hard on you. I need you to come with me to the reading of Sirius' will."_

_"Why now, can't it wait. I don't want anything from him, I just want him back." Harry said sobbing almost uncontrollably._

_Dumbledore embraced the young man gently. "I know Harry, we all want nothing more than to have him back, but this has to happen today otherwise there is a chance that some of his relatives get rights to the estate."_

_Harry nodded "Alright let's do this then and get it over with."_

_With that Dumbledore took hold of the young man and apparated out of there._

_They sat in front of a, by the looks of it very old and wizened, goblin in a private room in Gringotts wizarding bank._

_  
The goblin started speaking in a very coarse voice "This is the last will and testament of Sirius Black, head of house Black and rightfull owner of the Black estate._

_I Sirius Black being of sound mind and heart declare the following._

_It is my wish that my godson Harry James Potter will except the task of giving the other benefactors of this will what I have promissed them furtheron in this will._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave to you any and all possessions of the Black family including the title Lord Black and the function of head of named family. I hope that you will have the opportunity to change the dismal reputation of my house to such a standing that I would be proud and my mother would turn in her grave._

_To the Weasley family I give a sum of twohundred thousand galleons so that your bankaccount be more like the courage in your hearts._

_To Remus Lupin I give a sum of onehundred and fifty thousand galleons so that you will never have to worry about your condition again._

_To Andromeda Tonks-Black I give an assortment of the Black family jewels and a sum of onehundred thousand galleons_

_To Narcissa Malfoy-Black I will let the next head of House decide what to do with you._

_To Bellatrix Lestrange-Black I will also let the next head of house decide what your faith will be._

_This concludes the last wishes of Sirius Black."_

_Next the old goblin looked straight at Harry._

_"Mr. Potter will you honor the wishes of the late Sirius Black and accept the inheritance given to you including all lands and titles and the responsibilities they imply?"_

_Harry, tears running across his cheeks, nodded his consent._

_"Very well, now as the head of house you are automatically emancipated by law, thus the magical restriction of underaged wizards and witches no longer applies to you." The goblin handed him a piece of parchment " This is a copy of your godfather's will, if you want to see to at least some of the wishes of your late godfather at this time please see one of the clerks. I bid thee farewell and hope that it will be a very long time before the next will of a Black family head is read."_

_Harry stood and left the room followed by Dumbledore. He walked over to the nearest clerk._

_"A mr. Potter what can I do for you this afternoon?" the goblin asked._

_Harry looked up and recognition showed in his eyes._

_"Hello Griphook, I need you to transfer these sums from the black family vault to the people mentioned in this will."_

_Griphook blinked "Sir you can tell us goblins apart? And you remember me by name? This is truly remarkable." Harry blinked not understanding why he shouldn't have been able to tell goblins apart. "I will see to it that these sums are transferred to their new vaults within the hour, does that suffice sir?"_

_Harry smiled weakly "That would suffice Griphook. Have a nice day." With that Harry left and returned to dumbledore who apparated them back to number twelve Grimmauld Place._

Sighing Harry stood up and walked out of the library and into the kitchen. There he saw a rather unusual sight, at least to those that don't know Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was as always clumsy, at the moment she somehow managed to get her feet wedged in a rather large crack in the floor.

"Tonks could you do something for me?"

"Wotcher Harry, what do you need?" the at this time pink haired woman asked.

"I need to talk to your mother, I still have to give her the last part of Sirius' inheritance. So if you'd be so good as to get her to come here right away I'd be gratefull."

Tonks frowned "Mom doesn't like this place so I doubt even me asking would get her to come over here. I'll try Harry, but don't get your hopes up."

This time it was Harry's time to frown.

"If she refuses to come tell her it's a summons to her head of house, then she has to come. I would rather have her come of her own free will though, not by means of pressure. So try to talk her into coming here first."

Tonks nodded "Ok Harry, I'll be on my way then."

About half an hour later the doorbell rang and Sirius' mothers painting started ranting like the world was about to end. Harry stood and walked to the door, which he opened slowly while glaring at the rather offending painting.

"Mrs. Andromeda Tonks-Black I presume?"

The woman next to the pink-haired auror nodded "Mr. Potter, I have it that you have requested my presence?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head "Yes, but where are my manners. Please do come in. Tonks would you bring your mother to the study, I'll be there shortly."

A couple of minutes later Andromeda was sitting in a large silver and black chair when Harry walked in the room carrying a silver tray with three cups, a teapot and milk and sugar.

"Would you care for some tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes that would be lovely mr. Potter."

"Please it's Harry, mr. Potter makes me feel Dumbledores age. Would you like some tea too Tonks?"

"Ok Harry I'll have a cup." the rather clumsy auror said standing behind her mother.

After poaring tea for the three of them and carefully handing the two women a cup, Harry sat down himself.

"I imagine that your lovely daughter here already told you that I requested this meeting in light of the execution of Sirius' will. What she didn't tell you was what the will entailed, so I'll go straight to the point. Sirius wanted you to have a selection of the Black family jewels. Now I have to admit that I have absolutely no idea which of them would be to your liking so I would like to suggest that we go to Gringotts tomorrow so that you can pick them yourself. Would that be acceptable?"

Andromeda blinked "He wants me to have some of the family jewels, but why? Oh, but of course is your proposition acceptable. In fact it is very generous of you to let me make my own selection."

"Good we'll set a date for our visit later then. As for the question why, well according to Sirius you were the only other Black with a decently developed brain in the entire family, at least I think that were his words. I hope I'm not overstepping any lines here, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with some of the tasks Sirius set for me."

"Well Harry, if you don't mind I'd like to know what sort of help you require of me before I make any sort of commitment."

Now it was Harry's time to blink "Oh sorry about that, Sirius wants me to give the house of Black an image change so that and I quote "I would be proud and my mother would turn in her grave.". I'd like to start with welcoming you back into the family, that is if you would be willing to do so. After that I intent to do something about your sisters. I take it you are somewhat familiar with the muggle term psychotherapy?"

Andromeda nodded a little confused.

"I intend on re-educating them to more acceptable manners and thoughtpatterns. It would be a great help if you could help me out with them since I know virtually nothing about them. My explicit plans for your sisters won't be discussed yet, but I can tell you I do not plan on hurting them. Would you help me with this?"

Andromeda was still a bit stunned "Well I'd like to help out even if I'm not convinced my sisters can be saved and I'd be honored to be admitted into the family again."

Harry smiled "Good then that's what we'll do first." he took a small book out of his pocket "I found this hidden under a floorboard in the library and judging by the way it looked I'd say it hasn't been used in a century. It's the Black family book and it's linked to the tapestry which has your name crossed out at the moment."

He opened the book and calmly turned over the pages until he he came the part of the familytree which held Andromeda. He took out his wand and touched the place where her name should have been. "Welcome back Andromeda Black" the tip of the wand flared up for a moment and slowly Andromeda's name started to reappear. "Marriage and offspring approved" again the wand flared up and now her husband and Tonks were also listed in the family tree.

"Well that's taken care of. I'll let you know when I decide to do something about your sisters. Would tomorrow be a good time to visit the family vault or would you prefer an other time?"

"Tomorrow is fine Harry, I have the whole week off from work so tomorrow will do nicely."

"Good, well welcome back Andromeda " on Harry's face an evil smirk began to form "and of course welcome to the family Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at him, but in the presence of her mother just managed to refrain from lashing out at Harry.

"Andromeda do come and visit a couple of times while school's still out and please bring your husband along. I'd really like to meet him."

Please R&R and keep in mind this is the first fic I've ever published.


	2. Sickness and health

Disclaimer : everything except the plot and any original characters are the property of J.K.Rowling

In the corner of a dark room sat a middleaged woman, her hands to the sides of her head and her knees pulled up so that they almost touched the tip of her nose, while gently rocking herself. Her face oddly passive except for the tears in her eyes. After some time the sad look in her eyes changed, now it looked like she was getting curious. Slowly she raised herself from the ground, she walked across the room and with a wave from her wand she opened a rather old fashioned looking closet. She took of the nighty she had been wearing and put on a magnificent black dress, the borders adorned with a filigrane of silver. It molded itself to her body in a way that belied her age. At a small dresser she let her comb do the normal onehundred strokes making her hair shine brilliantly and soft like silk. Putting on her shoes she started to frown.

The feeling that she had to go somewhere had continually grown from an itch when she was still in the corner to a raging fire, but she still didn't know where she had to go yet.

At that very moment an owl tapped on the window begging to be let in so she could deliver her message. The woman let the owl in and carefully removed the package, after which the owl left immediately. She opened the package and found a letter and a picture of herself and her two sisters.

"Hey sis,

We need to talk.

I've enclosed a portkey to take you to me, it's timed for eleven o'clock.

Hope to see you soon"

She recognised the handwriting as that of her sisters, but she couldn't imagine why she wanted to speak to her. She looked at the picture once again and the weird feeling increased it's intensity again. Looking at the clock she noted that the portkey would almost activate. She shrugged, held the picture and soon after felt the familiar tugging at her navel of the portkey.

Still in bed lay a beautiful blond woman in her mid thirties. She was just waking up after another night of unrestfull slumber. Opening her eyes she sighed, thinking about having to spend another day with that excuse of a boy she had the 'honour' of calling her son when she started having some sort of longing at be somewhere else, but she just couldn't figure out where that somewhere would be. She slowly got out of bed and took off her clothes while walking to the adjecent bathroom where she filled up the bath with rose-scented water and searched for some nice and comfortable clothes to wear that day.

As soon as she entered the bath the itching feeling started to intensify until it actually to become almost painfull. After washing herself fast she dried herself with a drying charm and slipped into the clothes she had laid ready.

Soon after she was back in her bedroom. She was about to leave whem an owl flew trhough an open window, a package attached to her leg, and landed in front of her. She untied the package from the owls leg after which the owl flew off again indicating that no return message was expected.

Being a bit curious she opened the package and found a letter and a gold coin bearing the Black family crest.

"Hey sis,

As you know Sirius is no more. His will has been read.

We need to talk.

The coin is a portkey to take you to me, it's timed for eleven o'clock.

Hope to see you soon"

Like her sister she recognised the handwriting and that alone made her curious. She hadn't had a talk with her since the dunce married that idiot of a Ted Tonks all those years ago.

For her to write would mean she had virtually no choice since they hadn't seen eye to eye in a very long time. She took the coin in her hand and watched at the clock hanging on the wall. It read that the portkey was about to activate. Mere seconds later she felt the familiar pulling sensation of the portkey and she was transported away.

At number twelve Grimmauld Place Harry was pacing back and forth through the study nervously. He hoped his little plan would work. When reading through the Black Family book he found a spell that would send a summons to a specified familymember. The only problem was that since the house was also the headquarters of the order it was protected by a fidelius charm so that he could summon them, but they didn't know were to go.(1) That was hopefully solved with the notes Andromeda had sent. Of course this had been done after annulling the marriagecontracts. Now he just had to had to let them know and the annulment would be permanent.(2)

He look at the clock on the back wall of the study and saw that it was eleven o'clock.

"Just a couple of seconds and we'll know if it worked" he said to himself when he heard two cries of "accio wand" and he instantly felt a load lift of his shoulders.

In the library Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks were waiting to do their part and they were quite nervous about it, especially Andromeda.

'_I can't understand what attracts my little girl to a job that includes these sort of things on a daily basis.'_

Tonks looked unusually serious and it even showed in her choice of haircolor. She now had completely black shoulderlength hair, perfectly straight. In short she looked exactly like a younger version of her mother.

Mother and daughter briefly looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time. They both entered a dueling stance and stood ready to do whatever was needed.

Only moments later two women appeared and before they could get their bearings their wands were confiscated by the two Tonks.

"Cissa, Bella thank you for comeing on such short notice."

The two freshly arrived women glared at Andromeda.

"Now if you would follow me your presence has been requested in the study."

"What is the meaning of this Andy. You said you wanted to talk, well talk."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow "And talk we will, but I'm afraid he has first rights so you'll just have to be patient. Now hurry up I don't want to keep him waiting."

As they entered the room and saw who Andromeda had been talking about Narcissa was furious.

"Potter, what is a rotten half-blood like you doing here and what do you want with us!"

Bellatrix' reaction was completely different. Her eyes widened and she started to giggle like the maniac she was.

"Oh it's it's ickle Potterkins, how delitefully slytherin of you. Didn't think you had it in you."

Harry grinned "Why thank you Bellatrix, I am rather pleased it worked out so well."

"You didn't answer my question Potter. I demand to know what you're doing here." Narcissa hissed.

"Now now Narcissa, I was just getting to that. Have a seat ladies this may take a while." Harry said looking at the two new arrivals. That's when he saw that Bellatrix looked rather ill.

'_Bellatrix doesn't look so good. I promissed I wouldn't hurt them and I think damage from not treating illness could be accounted as such. I'd better do something about it.' _Harry thought with his brow in a frown.

"Tonks have Professor Dumbledore get madam Pomfrey over here. Tell him it's urgent."

Tonks nodded and virtually raced out of the room.

"Now for why I'm here. It's simple really, I own the place." Narcissa's and Bellatrix' eyes widened in disbelief "Sirius left me almost everything, including titles and the position of familyhead. Oh and before you say that it isn't possible both the tapestry and the Black Family book confirm it." he said waiving the little black book in front of their eyes.

"Now let's get down to business, shall we. Bellatrix Black, I have declared your marriage with Rodolphus null and void. Your contract has been retracted since your former husband has failed to comply to the conditions stated in the contract. He has lead you in harms way and he has neglected to give you offspring. Narcissa Black, I have declared your marriage with Lucius Malfoy null and void. Your contract has retracted since your former husband has failed to comply to the conditions stated in the contract. He has failed to provide adequate protection for you since he is currently imprisoned, furthermore he has failed to provide acceptable offspring, please note the word acceptable. I also deny that any bonds between Draco Malfoy and the most noble Family of Black exist. I do like the fact that the two of you married using the old ways" Harry said grinning slightly.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in please."

Madam Pomfrey entered the room and closed the door. She looked around and saw furious Narcissa and wide-eyed Bellatrix sitting in front of a grinning Harry. Her eyes widened from fear.

"Ah madam Pomfrey thank you for coming on such short notice. Would you be so kind as to do a thourough examination of miss Bellatrix Black? She doesn't look very well and I just can't believe that it's just a little cold."

"Oh mr. Potter yes I wouldn't mind at all, though I am surprised to find her here. Would you mind waiting outside then Harry?"

At this Harry blushed "Oh of course, please let me know when you are finished. I still have some business with these ladies that has to be resolved today." that said he left the room and went to get himself a cup of tea.

About half an hour later Andromeda came into the kitchen and found Harry making a new pot of tea.

"Harry they're done, if you want you can come back in now."

Harry turned his head "I'll be there in a moment. You go ahead I won't be a minute."

Just minutes later Harry entered the study carrying a teatray with everything from the teapot to sweets on it.

"I thought a cup of tea would be nice right about now." he sat the tray down and Andromeda offered everyone a cup.

"Now madam Pomfrey did you find anything out of the ordinary with Bellatrix?" Harry asked and he saw the mediwitch's color drain from her face.

"Actually yes and that poses the problem at hand. Bellatrix has a very rare sort of magical psychosis. The only known cure is a rather obscure spell that though preserved cannot be cast by any healer alive."

"Why is that? Is the spell that difficult?" Harry asked rather concerned.

"No it's not that it's that there is no healer physically capable of casting that spell." in a softer voice she continued "It's a spell made by Salazar Slytherin to cure is sister."

Recognition dawned on Harry's face and he even managed a small smile.

"I take it that that specific spell is in parseltongue?" after a nod he continued "Could you get me a copy of that spell? You do remember the dueling accident in my second year, don't you."

Madam Pomfrey's face began to brighten as remembered "Of course I must be getting old, I completely forgot that you are a parselmouth. Yes I'll get you a copy right away" with that she left the study.

Harry looked at Bellatrix and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Narcissa haven't you filled your sister in about what happened while she was uhm being detained? I know you knew of my ability to speak to speak the serpenttongue since Draco was standing right in front of me at the time of the incident I was speaking of. Ah well must have slipped your mind. Anyway since you both are now unmarried you are my responsibility. I'm going to teach you two 'girls' how to properly behave in a way I see is fit for a member of this family." the sisters faces were an astonishing sight they managed to look furious as well as confused.

Narcissa was positively steaming "I will most certainly not be controlled by the likes of you Potter. You can't force us."

"Oh you are right I can't force you to do this however I can force you to chose between my proposition and an alternative. For you Narcissa it would be a marriage to a man of my choice by the oldest contract I can find which would in effect make you is personal slave. And for you Bellatrix it would be well death. However Bellatrix there is a little bonus for you. If you consent to my retraining you I will do everything in my power to have your sentences declared void and I think there is a very good chance for that to happen. Now I don't want to hear your answer right now, especially yours Bellatrix since you aren't legally in your right mind at the moment."

One hour later madam Pomfrey returned with a large leatherbound book in her arms. She opened the book to the correct page and showed Harry the spell.

"This is it Harry. Can you see what it says?"

Harry blinked and pointed at a line in the book with his finger "This line? Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"No it isn't a joke Harry. Can you read what it says?"

"Oh yes it says 'Your mind is your own'. Why can't you read what it says?"

"No like I told you it's a parseltongue spell and thus it's written in parseltongue. Do you think you can preform the spell?"

"Yes I think so. Narcissa move aside a bit please. I don't know the effective range of the spell or what effects it would have on a sane mind and I'd rather not find out."

Narcissa moved out of the way while Harry moved closer to Bellatrix. He drew his wand and with as much concentration as he could manage he preformed the spell.

Everybody except Harry was surprised when they heard Harry's unhuman voice hiss for some time. At the end of the hissed sentence a white and green light erupted from the tip of his wand. When it hit Bellatrix the light entered her and for a minute or two illuminated her from the inside.

As soon as the spell was finished Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion, while Bellatrix slumped into unconsciousness. Andromeda and Narcissa hurried to their sisters side while Tonks and madam Pomfrey helped Harry in a chair. Madam Pomfrey cast a quick diagnostic spell on Harry and found out that he just needed a rest to recover the energy the spell had consumed. She then turned her attention to Bellatrix. She also cast a quick diagnostic on her and found out that she was in good health except for being unconscious due to the large amount of stress on her mind caused by the spell.

"Madam Pomfrey could you check her for any signs of the disease? Oh and tell me if I should leave the room while you're doing that."

"Oh yes of course I will dear and no you don't need to leave the room. It's not a physical examination so you won't see anything you shouldn't."

She then cast another spell and after a couple of minutes she started grinning.

Harry saw the smile appear on her face. "Judging by the smile on your face ,I take it the spell worked."

"It worked alright, I can't even find any residue. It worked even better then expected."

"Ok now I have a question. Was Bellatrix in your opinion capable of clear and rational thought and was she able to make decisions in such a way that she should be held accountable for her actions?"

"No of course she wasn't. Her condition made that quite impossible."

"Would you be willing to testify this under veritaserum or a truth charm? I'm asking this because if she can't be held accountable I might get all of her charges dropped enabling her to have some sort of normal life instead of constantly having to hide from the ministry."

"Yes, I would if it comes to that, though I suspect that you hope to arrange the amnesty without involving the wizengamot. Am I right?"

"Yes and hope is the right word. I'm not getting my hopes up that I can arrange this without a formal hearing. Is there any indication when she'll wake up?"

"Oh she'll up and about in a couple of hours. If there's nothing else I'll take my leave now."

"Thank you. Since it seems we have some spare time on our hands let's get you settled in. Tonks can you stay with Bellatrix while I take your mother and your aunt with me for a while."

The young metamorphmagus nodded and Harry motioned for Narcissa and Andromeda to follow him.

The three of them walked past Sirius' mothers painting and up the stairs. When they arrived at the second floor they continued on until Harry suddenly stopped in front of a ornately carved door. He opened the door and ushered them in.

The room was like all others in the house dark, dark blue walls with dark green carpet. There were two beds near the end of the room, both of a rather simple design except for the headboards that sported a gilded Black family crest. At the foot of either bed there was a large trunk with some clothes on top. Nearer the door was a ornately carved wooden dresser complete with brushes mirrors and a variety of make-up. On both side of the room there was a door.

"This is were you two will be staying for the time being. You'll have to see who sleeps where. There are two doors the one on the right leads to your bathroom. It's been updated a little you have a bath, shower and toilet in there. The door on the left leads to my room. The door you just came through is going to be locked at night and the one in my room has a charm on it that will only let me open it. You with me so far?"

Narcissa snorted "Well I suppose it's better than a dungeon." she said like the dungeon sounded like a better idea to her, before checking out the bathroom.

It was fairly simple for what she was used to, granite floortiles, a bath just big enough for two people. The sink was plain white and then there was the shower. The blond pure-blood had never seen one in real life. Oh she heard about them, but she never saw one. As a good little pure-blood she didn't take muggle studies in school.

Harry saw her looking at the shower "The shower isn't exactly muggle anymore. It's been charm in the same manner as the bath to produce scented water. Now that you know where you'll be staying shall we go and see how your sister is doing?"

That last comment shook Narcissa out of her self-induced trance. You can say a lot of things about Narcissa, but not being about her family is not one of them. So she nodded and paced out of the room. When they passed the painting of her aunt she saw her screaming, but she didn't hear a thing. She looked at Harry and frowned.

"Why is it that I can see my aunt screaming while I don't hear a thing she's saying."

Harry smiled deviously "That would be because I cast a silencing charm on it. She was driving everybody crazy and we still haven't found a way of removing it from the wall. A couple of days ago she was screaching at two in the morning so ran down wand in my hand ready for trouble and there was nothing there except for the damn painting. Naturally I was pissed so I cast the first thing that came to mind. I wish I had thought of that last year."

Narcissa looked quite stunned while Andromeda laughed.

"You mean you have all sorts of brilliant wizards over here and not one of them thought about casting a simple charm to end the horror, that's just hilarious." Then Narcissa couldn't help herself and chuckled.

They entered the study and found Bellatrix still unconscious with a pillow under her head and Tonks sitting in a chair with her legs thrown over the side.

Harry looked at Bellatrix and sighed "I'll get some tea and we'll wait for her to wake up."

It was around ten that evening that Bellatrix finally decided to wake up. She blinked a couple of times before trying to sit up. When she did the first thing she saw was Harry.

"James? What are you doing here? Oh never mind, I had such a nasty dream. I dreamed that I was some sort of psychopath."

Harry blinked. Had she just said James, as in his father?

"Not James, Bellatrix. It's Harry remember?"

Bellatrix' eyes widened and tears started forming. "You mean it wasn't a dream? I did all of those things."

"Well it wasn't exactly a dream no, but it was exactly you either. Tell me what is the last thing you remember from before the 'dream'."

Bellatrix frowned thinking hard " Uhm oh yes my sixteenth birthday, Cissa and Andy gave me such a nice dress then. It was really pretty even if it was cut a bit low."

At the mention of her sixteenth birthday recognition showed on both Andromeda's and Narcissa's faces.

"Harry, she got ill that night. She had a very high fever and if I'm not mistaken that's when she started to change."

"Bellatrix can you remember madam Pomfrey examine you earlier? Do you remember what she said she diagnosed you with?" Bellatrix nodded "Well we managed to cure you and that's probably why it seems like it was a dream. It wasn't really you."

Harry looked at the clock and stretched as he got up. "Well it's been a busy day, I'm tired. I'm going to bed and so are you two. Andromeda are you and Tonks staying here or are you going home?"

Andromeda and Tonks looked at eachother and nodded. "We'll stay here for the night."

"Ok well Tonks which rooms are safe for human occupation so let her show you to a room. Good night."

He walked out of the study followed by a still wet-eyed Bellatrix and a sullen looking Narcissa.

1 : If I read PoA correctly the fidelius charm would let people see the house but the protected people wouldn't be found while inside. In this story the charm targets members of the order and since Harry isn't one he can be seen.

2 : If the contract is cancelled by someone other then the two people involved they must be notified over the annulment. Until then there can be no permanent annulment.

A/n :

AzureSky123, Powerfine, Musings-of-Apathy, bandqsecurtiyaw, Korval, Black's Phoenix and Maddevillechilde :

Thank you for the incentive to keep writing.

Korval : I'm not planning on using many flashbacks the the ones I'm going to use I'll mark in a better way. I try to keep the spelling thing under control, but sometimes it just seeps through.

The marriage/control thing is desolved I think and about the age/experience issues involved that is something I don't plan on revealing just yet.


	3. Deals and rewards

Disclaimer : everything except the plot and any original characters are the property of J.K.Rowling

Harry hadn't been asleep very long when his scar started to hurt, badly. He woke up and sat up, his head wedged between his hands. It always took some time to get used to the immense levels of pain induced by the bond between him and Voldemort.

Then he heard sobbing coming out of the other room. Still half asleep he got out of bed and walked to the next room.

He looked around the room still a bit groggy. Narcissa had claimed the bed furthest from his room and she was sleeping soundly. Bellatrix however was wide awake with tears in her eyes. Cradling her right arm she gently rocked her body while crying because of the pain the dark mark was inflicting on her.

Harry still not fully awake, went over to her on auto-pilot. He sat down behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at first then relaxed and let herself bask in Harry's unconscious show of affection.

"It hurts, that damn mark hurts so much and I can't stop it." she said softly.

"I know he's pretty pissed right now. I think he really doesn't like you not coming when he wants you to."

After a while the dark mark stopped burning and Bellatrix fell back asleep. Harry held on to her and before long he fell into slumber himself.

Narcissa woke up early. Still a bit dazed she looked at the unfamiliar room and the previous day stormed it's way back into her conscious mind. Then she looked around the room until she looked at her sisters bed.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing!" she yelled causing both Harry and Bellatrix to wake up from their peaceful slumber.

"Huh, good morning to you too. I was helping your sister getting back to sleep after Tom was being a complete git again."

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"Who is Tom and what does he have to do with Bella not sleeping."

Now it was Harry's time to be confused. "You mean you follow a dark lord and you know absolutely nothing about him? Tom Marvolo Riddle is the one everybody calls Lord Voldemort and now comes the funny part he's a half-blood. It's kind of funny that you pure-bloods have been following a half-blood eradicating muggles and muggleborn."

"And do tell how do you know so much about the dark lord?" Narcissa replied acidly.

"Oh that's simple he let some things slip in my fights against him in my second and fourth year. That and Dumbledore knows quite a bit about Tom Riddle. Now if you'll excuses me I'm going to take a shower. I suggest you do the same. I expect you two at breakfast in half an hour. There are some fresh clothes in your trunks." He got up from behind Bellatrix and walked to his own room.

When he had left the room Narcissa looked at het sister.

"Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" She asked.

Bellatrix looked up her cheeks turned the slightest bit red. "No he didn't, he just held me. I have to admit it feels good though. Now let's take a quick bath and head down for breakfast, I'm starving."

When the two sisters walked into the kitchen they found out that they weren't the only ones there.

"What the hell! What are you doing here!" was heard from a rather upset Ron Weasley.

Before either sister could reply Harry replied for them from behind them.

"Ron shut up, they're here because I arranged them to be here. Now be a good boy and leave them alone."

Ron looked absolutely shocked. He was doing a rather good impression of a fish, mouth open and all, but then again so were the other Weasleys. It was such a funny sight Harry couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground laughing his head of. A couple of minutes later he was able to contain his mirth enough to speak again.

"I'll explain later. Now is not the time." he said sitting down at the kitchen table motioning the two sisters to sit down too.

Not long after Hermione entered the kitchen. She saw Narcissa and Bellatrix and all color was drained from her face like she had just seen a ghost. Well maybe not a ghost since they were quite used to them by now. Seeing Hermione's reaction caused another laughing fit to Harry.

"Harry what are you laughing at? You do know you're sitting at the table with Malfoy's mum and a murderous psychopath, don't you."

Between fits Harry managed to reply. "Your reaction was just to damn funny Hermione and no I'm not. Narcissa isn't Malfoy's mum anymore and Bellatrix isn't a psychopath anymore, but like I've already said to the others I'll explain later."

That prompted a reaction from Hermione he had never seen before, utter and unmistakable confusion. It caused another series of laughing fits for Harry and this time Ron and Ginny joined him.

Not long after Harry was back in his study with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Tonks. Harry was sitting behind the ornately carved desk while the others were sitting in front of him.

"Now Bellatrix I'll start with you. Have you decided what you're going to do?" He asked.

Bellatrix nodded "Ok then what have you chosen, re-education or death?"

Looking at her hands located in her lap she softly replied "I'll take the re-education." at which Harry smiled relieved.

"Alright, now Narcissa I gave you the choice between re-education and an arranged marriage with someone of my choosing by the oldest contract I could find. Have you made your choice?"

"I have a question before I can answer that question. Are you going to make me marry someone against my will after my 're-education'?"

"No, if you complete your re-education I'm not going to force you to marry anyone, but I would bar any marriage that in my eyes would be harmful to the standing of this house. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. I will take the re-education then." she said looking a bit relieved.

Harry brightened up too. He was glad he didn't have to do something he actually loathed.

"Good, now here are the rules. You can call me Harry except on formal occasions. At such times you will address me as mylord. You will honor the rules I set and I will make sure that said rules will not actually harm you and they will serve only security and educational means." He took a small blood red rod out of a drawer. "I will swear a wizards oath that I will uphold these rules for as long as your education may take. However I will also require an oath from the both of you that you will obey the rules I set. For some things I will not make rules, since that would make re-educating how you behave with any lasting result quite impossible. Thus I also require an oath that you will accept any punishment I see fit. I will swear that I will only punish you if you truly deserve it and I will not actually harm you. Do you understand?"

"How can we make a binding oath without having our wands?" Narcissa asked.

"Well that's what this rod is for. It has been charmed to allow oaths being made without a wand. Any further questions?"

"Yes what if I don't want to swear that oath?"

"Then you refuse re-education and thus automatically choose the other option I gave you. Anything else?" both women shook their heads "Now then which one of you will go first."

Ten minutes and three sets of oaths further Harry turned his attention over to Tonks.

"Tonks I need to go to the ministry today. Would you join me? I think you'll enjoy the things I'm going to do."

"Sure Harry. After lunch good enough?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Now for the first couple of rules. You are forbidden to go to Voldemort or his sympathizers. You're also forbidden to contact them. You will only leave this house under escort and you will behave yourself in a manner becoming your status. That will do for now. Punishment will mostly be revoking of privileges or if you repeatedly make the same mistake a punishment that will make you a little sore. That's it for now. I suggest you find something to do or Mrs. Weasley will set you to work, may I suggest the library it has some rather interesting books." with that Harry left the study to find his friends and the rest of the Weasleys.

Not much later he had them all together in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why Narcissa and Bellatrix are here. Well Sirius left me almost everything, including titles. You name it I probably have it. He also left me to deal with Narcissa and Bellatrix in any way I see fit. Now I don't like killing and I don't want You-know-who to have them so I decided to cancel their marriages and re-educate them to behave in a way I find less offensive. They've just taken some oaths, one of which prevents them from going to You-know-who or his cronies. What I'd like you to do is to be civil when dealing with them and if they do something offensive to let me know so I can deal with it. Any questions?"

Ron's head had been getting redder every passing sentence.

"Mate are you out of your mind, this is Bellatrix you're talking about, as in You-know-who's most loyal servant. She isn't going to change for anything in the world."

"Ron Bellatrix is already changing. It's actually Narcissa that I'm worried about. Bellatrix has some rather good mitigating circumstances for the things she's done in the last twenty something years."

Now it was Hermione's time to respond.

"What do you mean mitigating circumstances Harry? What would be a good enough reason to nullify what she's done?"

"Yesterday Madam Pomfrey diagnosed her with a rather rare magically induced psychosis. She has had that sickness since she was sixteen and has only been cured for a day. Madam Pomfrey confirmed my suspicions that Bellatrix hasn't been in full control of herself since her sixteenth birthday and that she shouldn't be accountable for what she has done while she was quite literally mad. Good enough a reason?"

At this everybody nodded though most of them a bit reluctantly.

"Ok now that's been dealt with, what have you been doing lately." Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Later that day Harry and Tonks walked in to the ministry building.

"Harry where do you need to go. I mean there are a lot of different departments located in this building."

"Oh I'm not headed for any department. We're going to see Fudge and if I'm right it won't be that hard for me to get an appointment with him right away."

Tonks was stunned. "You're going to the minister? Harry you do know that he doesn't see many people personally, don't you."

"Yes and he will talk to me if he wants to keep his job for a little while longer. I've seen the popularity polls and frankly he down at the bottom right now and I'm very close to the top of the list, so my actions towards him can make him or break him."

Understanding dawned on Tonks' face and she started grinning.

"You sure you aren't a slytherin Harry? If I hadn't know you were in gryffindor, I'd have thought you'd be one of Salazars breed."

"If there hadn't been a Draco Malfoy or a Ron Weasley I probably would have ended there. William wanted to place me there, but since I didn't want to he placed me in gryffindor. I might add though that I do fit the gryffindor profile rather well too, even if I say so myself."

Tonks looked baffled. "Who's William and what does he have to do with you being placed in either slytherin or gryffindor?"

"You've met William to Tonks. Actually you've worn him as every other Hogwarts student as he's the Hogwarts sorting hat."

"You mean that weird old hat has a name? Damn, I mean that's just plain weird even for our world."

Harry smiled "Yeah, but come let's go I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Minutes later Harry and Tonks found themselves in front of Fudge's secretary.

"Good afternoon, Harry what are you doing here?" the red haired secretary asked.

"Hi Percy, I'm here to see the minister."

"Do you have an appointment. The minister is a busy man you know."

"No I don't have an appointment, but I don't think I need one. Tell Fudge that the Lord Black wants to speak with him."

"Might I inquire what this is about? The minister is almost certainly going to want to know before he decides either way."

"No, just tell him that I said that if he doesn't see me right away I'll see to it that he isn't minister for long."

Percy looked like he was getting angry.

"Are you threatening the minister of magic?"

"No, I'm stating his options. Now be a good little lapdog and go tell Fudge."

That last comment infuriated Percy and he stalked of towards the minister's office. Not long after Percy came back with shock written on his face.

"The minister will see you now." he said in tone that stated that he couldn't believe what was happening.

Harry and Tonks entered the office as they did Fudge stood up from behind his desk.

"Harry, how uhm nice to see you. What did you want to talk about? Weatherby made it sound like you were threatening me."

"Lord Black if you please minister. This is business not a social call and Percy might have conceived it as a threat. I'd rather look at it as an opportunity beneficial to the both of us."

"Would you care elaborate Lord Black?"

A small smile found its way onto Harry's face.

"Of course minister. I'm here to propose a deal. I need to come to an understanding with the ministry about a number of things. First there is the slander the daily prophet published on your behalf." Fudge opened his mouth to object, but Harry stopped him by raising his hand "for which I'm sure we'll find ample restitution. Secondly there is the abuse a certain member of your staff has put me through, which I will address later. Thirdly and that probably led Percy to believe I was threatening is your precarious situation. I might be able to help you with that." That last sentence spiked Fudge's interest.

"Well I'm sure that anything I want out of this could be obtained through the wizengamot, however that would also greatly harm your administration and while I'm not exactly fond of you at the moment at least I know what you are. The next minister could be one of You-know-who's supporters and that would be a very big problem. You with me so far?"

The minister nodded.

"Now concerning your slander campaign I naturally require a full front page rectification in the daily prophet. However that is only half of what I want for purposely trying to undermine my credibility as well as Dumbledore's. I also want all charges dropped against Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange." Fudge was about to yell something, but Harry was faster "Calm down minister. I do this with good reason. Bellatrix has been diagnosed with and cured of a rare form of magical psychosis which she has been suffering from for at least the last twenty years. That also means that she cannot be held accountable for her crimes and the wizengamot would acquit her anyway, but I don't want to put her through those rather stressing legal procedures. If necessary Madam Pomfrey currently healer at Hogwarts will testify to diagnosing Bellatrix before and after she was cured under veritaserum. I'm sure that this isn't asking as much as you initially thought. It's merely avoiding a situation that could be possibly harmful to a persons health."

"Ok that could be done, but what do you mean by Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange?"

"Oh I thought that was obvious. As the Lord Black I annulled hers and Narcissa's marriages and have already started with re-educating them to behave in a way I see fit."

"Yes very well if you can get a written declaration from Madam Pomfrey I'll see to it that the charges are dropped. Now you mentioned two other points you wanted to discuss."

"Ah yes onto the subject of Delores Umbridge. She has repeatedly subjected me to illegal forms of punishment such as having me write lines in detention with a blood quill which if I'm not mistaken is quite illegal. I think that no ministry official should be allowed to do such things and as such I want her fired immediately. Can you agree that my request is reasonable?" Fudge just nodded "I do suggest that when you sack her you might want to let it be known as it might boost your image a bit. I'm sure the students have told their parents all about Umbridges methods and by sacking her you'd be distancing yourself from them. Can this also be agreed on minister?"

The minister nodded "Yes, I can agree on that, but what about your third point?"

"I'm just coming to that minister. Like I said before a change this high up in the ministry at this point in time could be disastrous. Thus it would seem that the best course of action would be to make sure things stay as they are. I can help to keep you in office, but don't expect me to start saying how great you are all of a sudden. However I do require something in return for this service. I want you to take Albus Dumbledore as an senior adviser and you are to carefully consider his suggestions. I'm not saying that you have to follow everyone of them, but do remember that he has lots of experience with handling dark lords. He doesn't have any wish to part from his school so he isn't a genuine threat to your position. If you agree to these terms and I will publicly support the decision to make Dumbledore your adviser. That should keep you in office for the time being. Now can you agree to the terms of this agreement?"

Fudge eyes were wide open as was his mouth.

"Well I certainly have to hand it to you Lord Black. You've done your homework well. Yes I agree to the terms as stated by you earlier."

"Good. Tonks could you give me those two scrolls I gave you earlier." the young metamorphmagus had Harry two scrolls "Now minister I thought you would agree with me and as to make sure we both keep our end of the deal I've taken the liberty of already writing out a contract. I suggest you read it and if you agree with it that we both sign it. The other scroll is Madam Pomfrey's written statement. Dumbledore suggested that it might be necessary and I'm glad he did as it does tend to speed up things."

Fudge read through the contract and signed it. Harry then took also signed the contract and copied it using a duplication charm.

"Now I'd appreciate it if you'd see to it that the rectification and the acquitting of Bellatrix are done by tomorrow. It might even be the start of regaining some of the trust in the system that people have lost, which in turn reflects positively on you. For the Umbridge affair I will let you set the time schedule, however I do suggest doing this a week after the rectification. That way people can see that the ministry is actively righting wrongs and not just sporadically. I'll speak to the press within a fortnight. Have a nice day Minister."

After that he left the office leaving a bewildered Percy as he left there smiling.

When he returned he asked Dumbledore to come with him for a moment. They headed to Harry's study and he motioned for Dumbledore to take a seat.

"Professor I just had a nice chat with our minister of magic and we have agreed to a couple of things one of which affects you directly."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle for a second before he looked his usual self again.

"While I still take offense that you have kept important things from me, which in my opinion might have prevented the death of my godfather, I can also see that if I carry a grudge I will only be playing into Voldemorts hands. Aside from that you have a lot more experience. Which is exactly why you are included in one of the deals I made with Fudge. I think that soon you will receive a letter from Fudge asking you to be his senior adviser and I strongly suggest that you do."

"Harry tell me why do you reckon he'll send that letter? I mean he has always been afraid I want to take his job, why would that change now?"

Harry started grinning "I know he's going to send that letter, because he signed a contract which forces him to. It also forces him to carefully consider your suggestions. Aside from that I think I've convinced him that he needs you to keep his job. I'm convinced that Fudge will be easier to deal with now and that we should try to keep him in office for the time being."

That last statement caused Dumbledore's eyebrows to lift.

"Oh why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Simple Fudge is an idiot that makes mistakes, but he will listen to suggestions now. If he's removed from office we have no idea who might occupy the position next. It could as easily be a death eater as it could be a member of the order."

The old headmaster nodded "You're right Harry. I have to give it to you, you've done something incredible."

At that Harry laughed "You should see tomorrows daily prophet. I think you're especially going to enjoy the front page."

"And why would that be Harry?"

"I'm not going to tell you. That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it."

At that point they heard Molly Weasley shout "Dinner!"

After another exquisite dinner cooked by the Weasley matriarch Harry told Narcissa and Bellatrix to come with him. They followed Harry to the study and sat down when he told them to. Both women looked at him wondering what they had done. Harry tapped a painting with his wand and it swung open revealing a brick wall. Then he tapped the bricks with his wand while speaking something in parseltongue. The bricks vanished revealing a small niche with inside a breathtaking crystal egg that pulsated with a light blue color.

"Did you know that both the Black and Potter families predate the founding of Hogwarts? Or that a very long time ago the Blacks had a fair number of parselmouths in the family."

The eyes of both women widened and their mouths opened a bit.

Harry smiled "I didn't think so. Then you probably didn't know that I actually have some Black blood in me even if it's from like forty generations back. If you're interested you can check it out later. After I inherited the title and so on the tapestry updated itself to show my family line. Now this crystal was made by some of our ancestors for a specific reason. I'm not going to tell you what it does, because you'll find out tomorrow morning. It won't harm you in any way and I think you will like what it does. Consider this your reward for the choice you made earlier."

He took the egg and walked over to them. He put the egg in Bellatrix' left hand and then put Narcissa's right hand over it.

"Now make sure you keep touching the crystal until I tell you otherwise."

He took his wand and touched the egg, as he did the pulsating light changed from blue to green. Then he started hissing in parseltongue and the light changed once again, from green to red and on to a pure and blinding white.

After a couple of minutes he stopped the parseltongue incantation and the crystal changed back to green. Then he broke contact between the wand and the crystal and it changed back to blue.

"Narcissa you can let go now. Bellatrix could you give it to me please?"

The women complied and only moments later Harry had placed the egg back in the niche and sealed it up again. Then he yawned.

"I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed." he started walking out of the room "Oh and ladies the charm on your door has been removed, but do try to go to bed in a timely fashion. I will wake you up early tomorrow."

It seems that I'm in need of a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know via stuffjeff at msn dot com

To address to Age/experience difference the main problem is going to be Narcissa since Bella actually is a sixteen year old in a 36 year old body. I do have some plans though and you'll find out later in the story.

I'd once again like to thank everybody for their encouraging reviews and I hope I get to see some more because of this chapter. ;)


	4. The carrot and the stick

Disclaimer : Everything except the plot and any original characters are the property of J.K.Rowling

_A/N : I'd like to answer a question from one my reviewers about Narcissa's and Harry's behaviour. Narcissa is in a mild form of shock. Think about how you would feel about being divorced by someone you detest and getting like twenty years younger in just a couple of days. Be assured that Narcissa will start to wine and insult some people in the near future. She'll also be very angry at Harry very soon. Harry is quite bossy. This comes from his recent loss of Sirius and the stress of knowing the prophesy as well as the whole re-education thing. He'll mellow out a bit in a couple of chapters. However he will stay bossy. I kind of like him that way._

_Sorry for taking so long writing this chapter, but school has been hell. Hope you enjoy what I've made of it._

_Italics : printed story i.e. Newspaper etc._

Underlined : parseltongue.

In the middle of the night Bellatrix woke up gasping for air. She just had an awful nightmare about her cousin's death. With tears in her eyes she sat up straight and looked over to her sister. Narcissa was sleeping soundly with her back towards her. Bellatrix envied her sister for the ability to have a good nights sleep when she was plagued by nightmares.

She was still half asleep when she heard sounds coming from the adjacent room. Not fully realizing what she was doing, she got out of bed and walked to the door to Harry's room. She opened the door and saw Harry tossing and turning violently.

"Sirius, no!" he mumbled in his sleep.

Bellatrix's eyes widened when she heard him say that. Still not awake fully she headed towards the young man's bed. She sat down beside him and threw her arms around him still not fully comprehending what she was doing. As she held on to him he started to calm, the tossing eventually stopped and the grimace on his face turned into a placid mask with the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

Bellatrix made herself a bit more comfortable by laying down beside him, still holding him in her arms. Not long after she too fell asleep once again.

In the morning Harry woke up feeling better than he had in quite some time. He had somehow managed to get a full nights sleep, which hadn't happened since Sirius died. As he was about to get up he found that he was being embraced by someone. He turned his head and saw Bellatrix hugging him in her sleep. Turning around he gently shook her till she too awakened from slumber. When she opened her eyes and saw that straight in front of her was Harry her eyes widened. Then she found that she still had her arms around him. That caused her cheeks to redden a bit.

"I do have to say it's nice to wake up in the arms of such a lovely young lady in the morning. Could you tell me what I did to deserve this pleasure or are you just teasing me?" Harry said grinning slightly.

Bellatrix frowned "I helped you through a nightmare and you're taking shots at me? I'm twenty years older than you and Azkaban hasn't done any good for my figure either. This is what I get for helping you?"

Harry laughed "I suggest you find yourself a mirror."

That comment made Bellatrix curious enough to get up. She hurried to the bathroom she shared with her sister. Mere moments later a very loud scream woke up everybody present at number twelve.

Narcissa was about to teach her sister some manners, when said sister addressed her.

"Narcissa, get your behind over here now. You have got to see this."

Narcissa was getting intrigued. Bellatrix had never really been a morning person so anything that made her sound this excited had to been interesting indeed. She got out of bed and walked over the bathroom. Her sister had her back to her. Her eyes widened when Bellatrix slowly turned around. Bellatrix looked like her sixteen year old self.

Bellatrix took in the sight of her sister. Her eyes widened a bit and on her now youthful face a radiant smile appeared.

"Before you go and pass out I think you'd like to take a look at yourself in the mirror sis." she said grinning. Narcissa's eyes widened even more and her mouth opened in disbelief. She looked into the mirror and fainted on the spot.

In the meantime Harry had taken a quick shower and dressed for the day he came to see what had happened. When he walked into the girls room he saw the bathroom door open with Narcissa laying unconscious on the floor.

"What happened to Narcissa? Is she alright?"

Bellatrix grinned "Oh she's fine. She was just overwhelmed by what happened to her body overnight."

"Oh is that all?" Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Narcissa "Enervate."

As soon as the spell hit her she started to wake up.

"Come on you two get yourselves ready for the day and head down for breakfast." Harry grinned "Let's see if we can surprise the others. It should be fun."

He walked out of the girls room and headed downstairs. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa and started laughing.

"That's some reward isn't it sis. I think this deal might not be all that bad. Ooh and isn't Andromeda going to be jealous when she sees what happened to our bodies."

While Bellatrix was talking, Narcissa started smiling.

"Oh yeah we are going to have some fun flaunting our youth in front of our dear sister's face."

As the two girls came down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, they came by the family tapestry. Bellatrix remembered Harry saying that the tapestry confirmed his appointment as the head of house Black, so she decided to check up on it. She looked for Sirius' name and before long she found it. She expected Harry's name to be just below Sirius', but it wasn't. She blinked and scanned the rest of the tapestry. That's when she saw a complete family line that hadn't been there the last time she studied the wall hanging. At the end of that line she found the name that she had been looking for.

In the meantime Narcissa had continued walking towards breakfast, that is she had until Bellatrix' excited shout.

"Narcissa come over here. You have to see this with your own eyes."

She walked back to her sister and looked at where she was pointing. Her finger pointed at the last name of an unfamiliar line. It read Harry James Potter-Black. She started reading Harry's ancestors until she came to a Harold Jameson Potter who was married to a certain Bellatrix Black.

"Ok this is weird. This tree wasn't here the last time we saw it, was it." Narcissa asked.

"No, it wasn't and did you see the name of his ancestors? Don't those names sound familiar?"

"Yes they do, don't they. It seems you're named after an ancestor of mine, but then again it seems you're not the only one." Harry said walking over to them after having heard them from the kitchen. "Anyway we can talk about family history after breakfast. Now come on or you're going to be hungry till lunch."

As the three of them entered the room the others looked at them confused. Remus was clearly searching his mind for why the two girls were so familiar to him. The Weasley's were all looking at Bellatrix and Narcissa in awe before they looked at Harry hoping for an explanation about who these girls were. Then recollection dawned on Remus' face. Finally it was Ron who spoke.

"Hey mate, who's that with you?"

Harry grinned "Remus do you want to tell them. I noticed you recognized them."  
"Well let's see the one on the right is Narcissa and the other one is Bellatrix. Though I'm still confused why they look like a pair of sixteen year olds."

"You're right and it was a reward for accepting their re-education." Harry saw Molly Weasley open her mouth "And don't ask how I did it, because I'm not going to tell you. Did anyone get todays daily prophet?"

Ron looked at his friend "What do you mean you're not going to tell us?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because you have no business dealing with Black family magic and you wouldn't be able to use it anyway. So why bother to explain. Now does anyone have the prophet?"

Stunned Remus handed Harry the prophet. He scanned the front page and found that Fudge was keeping his end of their bargain. Half the front page was taken by the rectification of statements made by the ministry concerning Harry and Dumbledore. The other half was all about Bellatrix' amnesty, because of her condition. He had to hand it to Fudge. The idiot sure was good with words or he had a very good secretary, which was more likely.

He gave Bellatrix the paper and pointed at the bottom half of the front page, indicating that she should read it. As she did her face started to lose color and when she finished reading it was her turn to faint.

"What did you do to my sister?"

Harry looked over at Narcissa and shrugged. He laid Bellatrix down, took off his sweater and put under her head. Then he picked up the paper and and gave it to Narcissa.

She read the front page and her eyes started widening.

"Oh, well ok that explains it. I take it you arranged this." Harry nodded. "Thank you, I know it means the world to her."

Ron hadn't read the paper yet and to say he was confused was quite the understatement.

"What are you talking about? Why did she faint and what did Harry do?"

Narcissa started to get annoyed and pushed the paper in his hands. Ron started reading.

_**Former death-eater granted amnesty**_

_Bellatrix Black, formerly known as the death-eater Bellatrix Lestrange has been granted amnesty by the Minister of Magic. Due to new evidence concerning Bellatrix Black the outstanding warrants for her apprehension have been withdrawn._

_After her marriage with death-eater Rodolphus Lestrange has recently been annulled by the Head of the Black family, Bellatrix Black was examined by the esteemed madam P. Pomfrey currently employed at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She diagnosed Miss Black with an extremely rare case of magical psychosis, with the aid of the Head of house Black she was able to cure her._

_Since she wasn't in full control of mind and body at the time she committed the crimes for which she was convicted, she cannot be held accountable for her actions during her illness and as such according to wizarding law must be pardoned._

_For more information on:_

_Bellatrix Black (Lestrange) see page 6_

_Rodolphus Lestrange see page 7_

_House of Black see page 8_

_Magical psychosis see page 9_

_Pardoning in wizarding law see page 9_

Ron looked at Harry in awe.

"You got the Minister of Magic to pardon Bellatrix and rectify the lies he had the prophet publish last year?" Harry nodded "Wicked!"

"Well actually that's not all, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. All I'm going to say is that I'd recommend reading the prophet very carefully the coming weeks."

That comment surprised everybody else in the kitchen except Bellatrix, who was still unconscious.

Harry and the Black sisters were sitting in the library. Bellatrix, still not completely comprehending her new situation, sat in a chair wide-eyed. Narcissa sat next to her and Harry once again sat in front of the two.

"You said that we could talk family history after breakfast, so I presume you know some things that you think are unknown to us." Harry nodded. "Well out with it then." Narcissa grumbled.

"Now Narcissa, do control your temper. Well where should I start? You probably know that the House of Black and the House of Potter for that matter are very old. What you probably don't know is that they both originate from time of the roman occupation of Britain. What's more is that the House of Black haven't always been dark wizards. Actually they were strong supporters of the light side until apparently Salazar Slytherin started with his pure-blood mania and somehow convinced Sirius Draconis Black that his path was the right path. Why he let himself be convinced by such utter nonsense I don't know." That last sentence caused Narcissa to open her mouth and protest, but Harry cut her off.

"Narcissa be quiet. It's nonsense since there is essentially no such thing as a pure-blood. After all, wizards and muggles alike have evolved from earlier primates. However if there are pure-bloods then all muggles would be squibs which would mean that muggle-born and half-blood wizards and witches cannot exist. Since a magical child of a squib and a pure-blood is considered a pure-blood and all non-magical children are squibs. So either there are no pure-bloods or every wizard or witch is one. Now back to where I was. Before Slytherin the Blacks and the Potters were frequent allies and every so often they would arrange marriages between their families. Bellatrix Black and Harold Jameson Potter were the last couple to be formed and I'm apparently a direct descendant of those two. Sirius Draconis Black sided with Slytherin and he forced the pure-blood onto the rest of the family and that's where the Blacks and the Potter grew apart. The Potter family never took to the idea of so called pure-blood supremacy. Instead they focused on maintaining a line with strong magical powers. They did arrange marriages with pure-blood families, but they also married muggle-born. They had only one requirement for marriages, magical power. I'm sure you want to know how I got to know all this." both girls nodded "There haven't been marriages in a very long time between the two families, but there have been friendships. One of these friendships was between a certain Artemis Black and an Artemis Potter. They apparently were both sorted in Ravenclaw and over the years they befriended each other. They found that they both had an interest in genealogy and before long they found out about the connection between the two families. They actually wrote a book about it and I recently found it in this very library. If you're interested I'll let you read it sometime."

The moment he stopped speaking Tonks came into the library holding a letter.

"Wotcher Harry. I've got a letter for you. Since this place is under fidelius it was delivered to Hogwarts and Dumbledore asked me if I would pass it to you. So here it is." and she handed him the letter.

Harry smiled at the pink haired metamorphmagus.

"Thanks Tonks. Are you looking forward to going back to work on Monday or wishing you had some more vacation?"

Tonks grimaced "Harry did you have to ruin this nice morning by reminding me that I have to go back to work next week?"

Harry smiled "I don't know what you're complaining about. Ok you have a bit more to do in the coming weeks, but I'm the one stuck with Snape for two more years. Anyway tomorrow I'm going shopping with these two. Do you want to come?"

Tonks' face lighted up at the mention of a shopping trip. "Of course I'd love to go and shop. I'll be here bright-and-early. Bye Harry, aunt Bellatrix, aunt Narcissa."

With that she left the room, leaving Harry and the Black sisters alone once again. Harry turned his attention to the letter that was addressed to him. He opened it and started to read.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)Fail Grades: Poor (P) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy:A_

_Care of Magical Creatures:E_

_Charms:E_

_Defense Against the Dark ArtsO_

_Divination:P_

_Herbology:E_

_History of Magic:D_

_Potions:O_

_Transfiguration:E_

As Harry read the letter containing his OWL scores his eyes started widening and not long after his mouth opened in disbelief.

Bellatrix saw his reaction to the letter and started wondering.

"Is it that bad? What are you reading anyway?" she said causing Harry to break free from shock.

"Oh no, it's not bad at all and these are my OWLs. What really surprised me was my outstanding in potions. Snape is going to have a nervous brake down. Five years of trying to fail me in his subject and I'm still in his class."

At that comment Bellatrix chuckled while her sister snorted.

"Now where were we? Ah yes my plans for this family. I'm going to put my all into returning the House of Black to it's light sided roots and your re-education is one of the first steps in that direction. Now you're free to do whatever you want providing you do not leave the house or hurt anyone's feelings through your actions. I'll see the two of you at lunch."

Narcissa had always had a love for books and certainly for books related to her own family and the book Harry mentioned interested her greatly.

"Can I read that book you were talking about earlier? I'd like to read it." she asked.

Harry smiled and took a small leather bound book out of the pocket of his robe.

"Of course, here you go. You can return it when you've finished it."

Leaving a reading Narcissa and a lounging Bellatrix Harry walked out of the library and headed towards his room.

When he passed a door on the second floor he heard some muffled sounds coming from the other side. Getting curious he silently opened the door and looked through the crack. There were two people inside and both were very familiar to Harry. In fact they were his best friends.

He opened the door further and stood in front of the snogging pair with a smile on his face.

"Finally, it took you both bloody well long enough." he said startling the two and causing them to quickly move apart. Seeing their reaction Harry's mirth grew until he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Ron was the first one to speak. "Mate did you have to scare us like that?"

"No, but it seemed like fun and your reaction was just priceless. So how long has this been going on?"

This time Hermione replied after looking at her watch. "Well one week, four hours, thirty seven minutes."

That comment totally surprised Harry and he suddenly was lost in another fit of laughter.

"You actually know the exact moment to the minute? That's just plain scary. On the other hand, it is something you'd know 'mione. Anyway why didn't you share the news and does anybody else know yet?"

"Uhm we forgot and no not yet." Ron replied.

"Well come lunch everybody will know including the twins. See you later and have fun." Harry said grinning evilly before he left the room. Ron and Hermione were left behind, a scared expression sired their faces.

In the afternoon Harry went exploring. In the family book was a map that showed that there were two basement levels under the house. The lower being named a stasis room and Harry was very interested what was in that particular room. He entered the basement levels through the kitchen and took out his wand. Using his magic to provide light he followed the map until he stopped in front of a cupboard. The map indicated that there was a connection to the stasis room, but Harry only saw a cupboard. He tried to push it aside, however it wouldn't budge. Then he opened the door and saw nothing special, at least at first. As he took a more detailed look he discovered a very small latch. He fumbled with the ledge and not long after the back wall of the cupboard opened. Beyond was a rather small tunnel, which peaked Harry's curiosity and he entered the tunnel crawling with his wand still in his hand until he ended up in another room. The room was large. It was so large that you could fit the great hall in there and still have space to move around it with ease. The walls were smooth and were actually radiating a soft blue light. He walked around the room occasionally stopping at one of the racks and looking at the books stored there. He didn't take any of the books and eventually walked on. On the other side of the room was a small alcove where the fluorescent lighting was green instead of blue.

There he saw the most beautiful egg he had ever seen. It was an ever changing mesh of gold, silver and pure white. Harry felt drawn to it and he picked up the egg. It was warm to the touch and rather heavy for its size. Cradling the egg in his arms he made his way back to the tunnel, which led to the upper basement level. He crawled through carefully, making sure the egg he had picked up just before didn't get damaged. When he exited the tunnel through the cupboard he locked it again and headed back to the kitchen.

The kitchen was unusually empty when Harry came out of the basement still cradling the mysterious egg he had found earlier. He sat down at the kitchen table and put the egg in front of him. At that moment the egg started to crack. Soon the first piece of the shell was flung off and a tiny snake head appeared and then another one and another. Finally after nine heads had appeared, it slithered out of the egg. Harry was fascinated and stared at the rather odd looking serpent. He decided to try and see if he could speak to the little nine headed serpent.

"Hi my name is Harry. If you don't mind me asking, what sort of creature are you? Some sort of runespoor?"

"I'm not some pathetic runespoor. For your information I'm a hydra. Do you have anything to eat, I'm starving." the hydra hissed back at harry in an annoyed manner.

Harry was flabbergasted. He took his wand and summoned some jerky and a knife with which he minced the tough meat.

Presenting the hydra the meal of minced jerky Harry spoke to the small creature again.

"Well this has to do for now. I'll get you some more later. Anyway it's a pleasure to meet such a remarkable creature like yourself. I never even dreamed about meeting a hydra since you're supposed to be extinct. Do you have a name?"

"What do you mean extinct, we hydra are as good as immortal."

"The last reported hydra sighting was over three thousand years ago. After that there hasn't even been the slightest rumor, one of my schoolbooks say so."

"How do you explain my presence then?"

"I found your egg in something called a stasis room. I'm guessing it stopped you from hatching, by keeping you in some sort of cryogenic state."

The little hydra's heads sagged a bit. "In other words this isn't my time and I have no family to take care of me."

Harry's eyes widened then he got a soothing smile on his face. "You can stay with me if you want. We orphans have to stick together, now don't we."

At that the hydra's nine heads lifted a bit in cautious relief. "Can I really stay with you? Why other than the orphan thing."

"For one, you haven't tried to kill me and that's a whole lot more than I can say about a certain basilisk I met a couple years back. I do have to insist on a couple of basic rules though."

At that moment Hermione entered the kitchen and hearing hissing she saw Harry talking to the hydra. Her eyes widened in recognition and her face paled to a ghostly white. Then she shrieked and fainted, falling to the floor.

Mere moments later Ron, Ginny, Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the kitchen to see why Hermione made such a racket. Ron was the first to react.

"What I Merlin's name happened?"

Harry responded quite calmly "She saw a new friend of mine and fainted after shrieking her lungs out."

That comment made everybody look at Harry and it didn't take long for them to focus on the young hydra sitting in front of Harry, eight of her nine heads looking at the new arrivals while the ninth watched Hermione carefully. Harry had a slightly amused smile on his face while the others carefully took a step back. Ginny had turned pale, which Harry noticed. He turned to the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny come on. She's not a bad as the basilisk you know. She's quite charming actually. Now come here and introduce yourself."

Ginny edged towards the table carefully being coached by Harry continuously motioning to come closer. When she reached the table the little hydra did something she didn't expect and nearly fainted. She rubbed one of her heads softly against her hand while hissing softly.

"Harry what species is she?" She asked however it wasn't Harry that answered, but Narcissa.

"It appears to be a Hydra, but that cannot be they have been extinct for at least two thousand years."

Harry smiled "Well than we've just proven the history books wrong, haven't we. She actually just hatched and probably is the last of her species."

Ginny was losing the greatest part of her fear for the serpent and started admiring the rather stunning deep blue scales that composed the hydra's skin.

"Does she have a name?" She asked.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked the little female Hydra.

"No I don't have one. My mother was supposed to give me one when I hatched." She replied glumly.

"Do you want me to give you one?" Harry asked and got a affirmative response from the serpent in front of him.

"How about Saphira? It's a name that's written all over you, considering your scales really do look like they are made of that precious blue stone."

The name definitely got approved of, seeing as the little hydra wrapped herself around his arm and rubbed several of her heads against him, causing Harry to smile.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny. "Her name is Saphira and as you can see she's actually quite friendly. Just don't do anything to hurt her or I'm going to have to avenge her."

Shortly after Harry left the kitchen and went up to his room.

Relaxing on his bed Harry heard shouting originating from the floor below. He sighed and got up. When he arrived at the library he walked in briskly.

"What was all that racket about just now?" he asked.

It was Ron who answered while pointing at Narcissa.

"She insulted my 'mione."

"What did she say?" Harry asked wondering what would have made such a commotion.

"She called Hermione a mudblood know-it-all." the redhead replied.

Harry frowned when he heard this and he turned towards Narcissa.

"Well now did you call her that?" he asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Narcissa go to your room and stay there. No dinner for you and the rest of your punishment will come tomorrow. Since you behave yourself like a little girl I'll treat you that way. Now go!" his last words were considerably louder than the rest. Narcissa's eyes widened and after those last two words she headed upstairs.

Harry turned to the others and smirked.

"Hermione we're going shopping tomorrow and you're coming with me. I'll need your help during her punishment."

Hermione not exactly sure what he was planning just nodded a bit befuddled.

"Good now let's see what Mrs. Weasley is conjuring up this evening." Harry said with a smile before heading towards the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	5. Shopping spree

_Disclaimer : Everything, but the plot and possibly original characters belongs to JKR_

_**This is an unbeta'ed version.** _

The following morning Bellatrix woke up finding a very nice and warm pillow under her head. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her smirk.

"You make quite a good pillow, you know." she said to Harry whose legs were supporting Bellatrix' beautiful face.

Smirking back he said " You make quite the blanket yourself, miss Black. Now why don't you get up and wake your sister. Breakfast won't be long and after that we're leaving for Diagon Alley."

Smiling Bellatrix threw back her blankets and went to do as Harry had suggested, while Harry moved to his own room in order to make himself presentable.

Half an hour later everyone at number twelve Grimmauld Place was seated at the kitchentable for breakfast. To the right of Harry were Bellatrix and Narcissa, to his left sat Ron and Hermione. He noticed that both of them had only one hand on the table. When he looked a bit closer he saw them holding hands. Harry's mouth slowly turned into a devilish grin and his eyes glinted of the amusement to come.

"So Ron have you told your mother yet?"

That piked the Weasley matriarchs curiosity "Told me what Harry dear?"

Harry faked surprise and replied "Ron here hasn't told you that he's dating our dear Hermione over there?"

"He is what! Ronald Bilius Weasley, why did you get the nerve to keep this from your mother?"

Both Ron and Hermione blushed profusely with the result that Hermione's face was a shade redder than her love's hair, which was quite the accomplishment all things considering.

Harry, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Tonks couldn't contain their mirth any longer and started laughing which caused Ron and Hermione to glare at the four of them.

"Oh come on Ron, if I had waited for you to break the news to your mum, you'd be married to Hermione and with a couple of kids to boot."

That caused another bout of laughter and Hermione boxed Ron's ears, because she saw the truth in Harry's statement.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Because Harry's right and you know it. Now shush and eat your breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley was about to continue her rant against her youngest son, but Harry cut her off.

"Mrs. Weasley why don't you have a 'talk' with Ron after breakfast, when the rest of us are gone. I don't think he'd enjoy being dragged through a whole day of shopping for clothes."

"Yes that's a good idea Harry. We're going to have a long 'talk' Ronald Weasley, after you've had breakfast."

"Use the library, you might as well sit comfortably while you talk things out." Harry offered.

"Why thank you dear, you're such a thoughtful boy." the voluptuous mother of seven replied amiably, which didn't improve Ron's mood at all.

They Floo'ed to the leaky cauldron, which was why the customers at the shabby establishment were treated to the rather humorous sight of a dazed Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks in a rather compromising position on the floor in front of the cauldron's fireplace.

As soon as Harry saw the situation he was in he started blushing and in very little time was up on his feet again, offering his hand to the clumsiest auror the British ministry ever encountered.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one that keeps having trouble using the floo in a dignified manner." Harry said as a smile made it's way to his face.

Tonks accepted the offered hand with a smile and as soon as they had dusted themselves off they headed towards the alley.

Harry offered his right arm to Bellatrix and she graciously accepted the gesture, gently laying her hand on his arm. He offered his left arm to Narcissa who also accepted. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Tonks pouted a little.

"'Mione I'd have offered you an arm, but Ron would most definitely think something off it when it reaches his ears and Tonks stop pouting, you might find yourself a nice young man this way. I'm sure your mother would like it if you caught yourself a boyfriend." Harry said chuckling a little bit.

"Now let's go to Gringotts so we can start our shopping spree."

That last comment brought smile to the four women's faces.

They arrived at Gringotts wizarding bank, quite shocked after being pointed out by everyone in the alley between the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts. They walked towards one of the free counters and Harry smiled.

"Hello Griphook, how are you today?"

The Goblin blinked and even smiled a little.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"Well I'd like to make a withdrawal and I need to change some galleons to pounds."

"Very well sir, if you'd follow me. Which vault would you like to make a withdrawal from?"

"My trust fund should suffice." Harry replied as Griphook ushered them into a cart.

"Very well sir." Griphook said as he released the brake and the cart raced over the tracks to the vaults in the depths of the earth.

After a short, but exhilarating ride they arrived at Harry's trust fund vault. Griphook asked for Harry's key and opened the large door.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the contents of his vault. He hadn't been there in over two years, but he was sure there had been nowhere near as much money in there as there was now.

"Uhm Griphook, how come there is a lot more money in my trustfund then three years ago? I mean interest doesn't come even close to explaining this."

"Oh no, the interest is only a fraction of what has been added since your last visit to this vault. Approximately three years ago Sirius Black made sure that every year one thousand galleons was transferred from his vault to this one. Then there is of course the annual deposit from the Potter family vault."

Harry blinked. "Potter family vault? Why didn't anyone bother to tell me one even existed?"

"Well sir, the Potter family vault while it belongs to your family, will not be under your control until you reach the age of majority as written in the Potter family charter. That would mean it will be yours in little over a year."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the explanation Griphook."

He filled his moneybag and the pockets of his clothes with the golden coins and left the vault.

When they returned to the surface they once again headed towards the counter. He emptied his pockets of the loose galleons and turned his attention to the goblin in front of him.

"Could you change that into pounds for me Griphook?"

The goblin looked at the rather large pile of galleons in front of him and his eyes widened, which quite frankly was a very amusing site.

"Sir this would amount to a little more than twenty thousand pounds."

"Oh that'll do, I'm sure I'm not going to need more than that."

At this the four women's mouths fell open.

"Very well sir, would you be interested in a muggle credit card on which your money can be stored for easy access?"

"Yes that would do quite nicely. Please get me one if it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

"No bother at all sir. Please have a seat in the waiting room while I arrange for the credit card to be charged." Griphook said pointing out a small room with a couch and a couple of chairs.

When Harry and the girls were seated and Griphook had left to arrange the creditcard Bellatrix started speaking.

"Harry, how come you're being treated with such respect by the goblins? I mean other rich wizards are treated like everyone else, quite disrespectful."

"Oh, it's simple really. I treat them as I would treat anyone else."

Now it was Narcissa who spoke.

"But they're goblins!"

"So, they're intelligent and they've never been anything but polite to me, unlike some wizards and witches." Harry replied and both Bellatrix and Narcissa flinched.

A couple of minutes later Griphook returned and handed Harry is newly acquired credit card.

"There you are sir. If we can be of service please let us know. If that's all I bid you farewell."

"Thank you Griphook, may you have a prosperous day." Harry replied getting up from the comfortable chair he had been sitting in.

"Ladies shall we start this shopping spree?" he asked, once again offering an arm to both Black sisters, who accepted gracefully before heading back to the Alley.

Surprisingly the first shop they visited was Ollivanders. As they entered Mr. Ollivander sprung up from behind the counter.

"Ah Mr. Potter how are you today, nothing wrong with your wand I hope?"

"Uhm, actually I do have a problem with my wand. You see there has already been one situation were priori incantatem has occurred."

"Priori incantatem? Brother wands, but that would mean ..." Ollivander pondered looking ever more scared with every passing second.

"Yes you could say Tom Riddle and I have had a couple of hostile encounters, so I'm looking for a second wand for the occasion something like that happens again.

"Yes, yes I can see why a second wand would be beneficial in situations like that. Let's see, where should we start. The normal combinations will probably not work very well." Ollivander said walking towards the back of the store. A short time later he returned carrying about ten boxes. He opened the first box and handed the wand to Harry. "You know the drill."

Harry waved the wand and nothing happened. He returned the wand to the wandmaker and tried the next one with similar results. Finally he got to the tenth wand, taking it in his hand he waved and at last was rewarded with a reaction. The entire store and quite a bit of the alley was filled with lights in all colors and sizes.

Just like when he bought his first wand, Ollivander was lost in thought.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable." he muttered.

"What's remarkable, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This wand is old, very old. It predates the forming of the ministry and has a very obscure composition. It has a core of centaur hair suspended in basilisk venom encased in stone-oak, twelve and a half inches. It seems my prediction is once again confirmed you, Mr. Potter are destined to be a very powerful wizard." the wandmaker was about to continue speaking when his mouth fell open looking at Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned his head and his lips turned into a soft smile.

"Hey Girl, I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." Harry said to the young hydra, who rubbed his cheek affectionately with one of her nine heads.

"Mr. Potter is that what I think it is?" a shocked Ollivander asked.

"If you're thinking SHE is a recently hatched hydra, yes she is." the young wizard replied smugly.

"Powerful wizard indeed."

"How much for the wand sir?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes that wand is rather pricey. It's one hundred galleons."

Harry nodded and took the required amount out of his moneybag.

The next store they went to was Madam Malkins. As they entered, the store was devoid of customers. As they closed the door behind them Madam Malkin herself walked in from the back room.

"How might I be of service?" she asked.

"My companions and I need some new clothes and if it isn't to much trouble we would like to have a private fitting." Harry said.

Madam Malkin nodded and locked the door of the store.

"Who will go first?" the rather imposing seamstress asked.

"Bellatrix here will go first. Merlin knows she deserves some new clothes after all she's been through."

As Madam Malkin's measuring tape did it's job Harry continued.

"She'll have five dresses for everyday use, three black and two dark blue. Then I want three dresses fit for shall we say more formal occasions, black with silver stitching and she can have a further three of her own choosing."

After the seamstress had written everything down she motioned for the next to be measured. Harry surprised his companions when he motioned Hermione to step forward. Confused she looked at him, at which time he grinned and once again motioned for her to step forward. This time she complied.

"Hermione here gets three dresses, she'll tell you how she wants them."

Next was Tonks, who was equally shocked and started to protest, but was cut off quickly by Harry. She was also the get three new dresses.

Then it was Harry's turn for some new clothes. Finally it was Narcissa's turn and a devilish grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Now Narcissa here is a special case. I want her to have three black dresses, but they are to be packed separately from the rest of her clothes. As she's lately been acting like a four year old I've decided to treat her like one and thus she needs the clothing to boot. She'll have seven dresses, knee high with a flower pattern suitable for a young girl. She'll also need ten pairs of white knee high stockings and two pairs of low healed black lacquered shoes."

Hearing that Narcissa glared at Harry, while the others were laughing to their hearts content.

A couple of minutes later Madam Malkin approached Harry.

"They'll be done in the afternoon sir, will you pick them up later or would you like them to be delivered?"

"We'll pick them up. How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred and seventy three galleons, seven sickles and three knuts."

Harry opened his moneybag and handed two hundred and eighty galleons to the seamstress.

"Keep the change." he said with a smile on his face.

They had lunch in a muggle lunchroom and headed further in to muggle London, continuing their shopping spree.

Harry bought them all a new muggle wardrobe. Narcissa's being as girly as could make it with the exception of two or three pieces.

When Narcissa asked why they needed muggle clothes, in a manner that suggested that something like that was beneath her, Harry started getting irritated.

"You need a decent muggle wardrobe to avoid being noticed when in the muggle world. So called purebloods pose the greatest threat to exposure of our kind to the muggles with their total lack of muggle fashion sense. The only 'pureblooded' wizard that I know of that isn't so blatantly unmugglish was Barty Crouch."

After that tirade Narcissa wisely chose to keep her mouth shut.

They also went to a optometrist where Harry got some contacts.

After picking up their new clothes at Madam Malkin's they floo'ed back to number twelve just in time for dinner.

Once again Harry and Tonks were found on the floor in an embarrassing situation. They got up and Harry turned to Narcissa.

"You're going to change right now." He said handing her the packages containing her dresses and stockings as well as a pair of low healed, black lacquered shoes.

She was about to protest, but Harry cut her off.

"This is not open for discussion Narcissa. It's your punishment for disobeying my rules and you're going to wear those until you've convinced me that you are at least able to conduct yourself in a manner befitting someone of your station. Now get moving!"

Narcissa ran to her room as if the devil himself was at her heels.

When she came back downstairs it was clear she was embarrassed, especially with everyone staring at her like she was some strange exotic animal on display at the local zoo.

Harry looked at her approvingly and turned to Bellatrix.

"I think it's quite nice. I mean have you ever seen something so cute?"

Bellatrix grinned "Cute enough to make your teeth rot."

That triggered another bout of laughter.

Molly Weasley spoke when the laughter died down.

"Why don't you all freshen up. I'm sure you'd feel a lot better. In the mean time I'll prepare dinner."

"Good idea Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa why don't you set the table." Harry said before heading upstairs.

They were all sitting at the dinner table when Ginny noticed something different about Harry.

"Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry blinked and grinned "Oh I got myself some contacts while we were in London."

That confused Ginny. "How would meeting some new people explain you not wearing glasses?" she asked confusedly, causing Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa to laugh, which only to the confusion of the red headed wizarding family.

When they recovered Hermione explained.

"Contact is short for contact lenses. It's a muggle invention that can be used instead of glasses. They are lenses made so that they correct the faulty lenses of your eyes, like a pair of glasses, but are placed on the eyes itself."

"Fascinating, fascinating. What those muggles think of is amazing and everything without magic."

"Arthur eat your dinner." Molly Weasley told her husband before he was totally lost in thought about all things muggle.

The rest of dinner proceeded rather quietly with a very shocked looking Ron Weasley. Apparently the 'talk' with his mother had been rather impressive.

Later that evening they were all seated in the living room.

Arthur Weasley was taking a nap in a comfortable chair, while his wife was busy knitting. Narcissa was reading the book Harry had loaned her sitting on a rug in front of the fireplace. Ginny was playing with Saphira. She threw a small rubber ball to the young hydra, who was using her tail to send it back to the youngest Weasley. Tonks and Ron were playing chess and Ron was getting a run for his money. They had already played a couple of games and neither had won a game yet. Hermione sat at the table, stacks of books in front of her. She had been devouring the legal part of the Black library at an alarming rate. Harry and Bellatrix were sitting on the couch, well Harry was sitting. Bellatrix had fallen asleep and was currently snuggling up to Harry, her head resting on his shoulder. Meanwhile Harry was reading a small leather-bound book that looked positively ancient.

Slowly Bellatrix' eyes opened.

"Harry, what are you reading?" she said looking at the little book.

"Oh a very old copy of a book written by a muggle, which I might add I found in the library here."

At that comment Narcissa raised her head unbelievingly.

"A muggle book in the library, you must be mistaken. What's the title of the book?"

Harry turned to Narcissa.

"No it's a muggle book. I've seen them before although never one this old and it's calle 'the art of war' by Sun Tzu."

"All warfare is based on deception, therefore when capable feign incapability." said Hermione.

Harry nodded "Straight from estimates, point seventeen or eighteen if I remember correctly. If there is a book on how to be a Slytherin, this is it and I mean true Slytherins not the dark lord wannabe's that populate the house now. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Salazar himself had a copy of this book in his library, even with his dislike of muggles and muggle-born."

Narcissa was getting irritated.

"What do you mean 'true Slytherins'?"

"Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious and cunning. A true Slytherin wouldn't enter the servitude of Voldemort. He or she would strive to achieve their own betterment, not hoping for some idiot to give them a couple crumbs of power."

When Harry was done he noticed Bellatrix' grinning and raised and eyebrow.

"The sorting hat should have done as he wanted and place you in Slytherin."

Bellatrix' comment surprised everyone in the room besides Harry and herself.

"Harry, what did she mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Well William, that's the sorting hat's name, originally wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I'd already met Malfoy and his goons so I convinced him not to."

That baffled everyone.

"How in Merlin's name did you convince the sorting hat?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's simple. I just kept thinking 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' and then he gave in." Harry said blushing lightly.

That caused the greatest bout of laughter of the day.

Bellatrix had an evil grin on her beautiful face.

"You have to be the best Slytherin since Salazar himself. Who'd suspect one of the most cunning men of this age to be place in the house of the brave. The snake hiding in the lion's den, that's just brilliant."

"I wouldn't take it that far. I'd have to have at least some Gryffindor in me or I would have died in my second year at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Why would you have died in your second year if it wasn't for your Gryffindor tendencies?"

"I killed Salazar's basilisk with Gryffindor's sword and believe me William would never give it to anyone other then a Gryffindor."

"So you're a snake and a lion? Any other surprises?" Bellatrix asked.

"He's a bit of a badger to. He's awfully protective of and loyal to his friends." Hermione provided.

Narcissa was getting curious about what had happened to make Harry avoid being placed in Slytherin so fiercely.

"Harry, what did Draco say or do before your sorting?" she asked.

"He was threatening me that I should chose my friends wisely, or else and if there is one thing I don't like it's someone threatening me or my friends. Anyway Malfoy is an idiot who was placed in Slytherin, because of the simple fact he didn't fit into any other house. Those two goons of his, Crabbe and Goyle, are better Slytherins than him. They don't talk much so they can't give any secrets away, even if they have the cunningness of a brick wall."

Narcissa glared at Harry.

"Oh come on Cissa. You know he's right. The little shit is as subtle as an Hungarian Horntail in heat. Besides why are you even thinking about that puddle of primordial ooze, it's not like he's still your son."

"I gave birth to him Bella! That makes him my son."

"So where is the evidence, or haven't you realized we're virgins again?"

"You sure it wasn't all one big nightmare? Seeing you're a sixteen year old girl behaving like a four year old that sounds at least plausible, don't you think." Harry cut in.

Narcissa was now glaring at the both of them.

Harry ignored the glare, streched and yawned. He looked at his watch and turned to Narcissa once again.

"It's late enough for you young lady. You're going to make ready for bed right now."

"What it's ten o'clock!"

"That's right and it's already way past your bedtime. Now get moving."

Narcissa glared at him and her face reddened, but she managed to refrain from speaking and hurried upstairs.

Half an hour later Harry got up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm going to turn in too. Good night." was heard from Bellatrix and she followed Harry upstairs.

Tonks looked at the two heading upstairs and grinned.

"Do you think Harry knows aunty Bella has started to fancy him?"

Hermione smirked "No he doesn't, it's going to be fun to watch. I'm not even sure she knows what she feeling for him."

"You're right, this is going to be fun to watch." said Ginny.


	6. Surprises

_Disclaimer : JKR owns almost everything. Saphira is mine! So is the plot. lol._

_Un-beta'ed !_

_A/N : Tonks is not going to be directly involved with Harry. They'll have a nice brother-sister relationship further on. Harry is going to get three girls and the third is going making a first appearance this chapter._

_A/N 2 : I know I'm not very fast with updating, but I am still in college and this semester is especially tough. Keep up the reviews, they really encourage me to try and outdo myself._

_Legend :_

_Italics letters/books_

_Underlined parseltongue_

After breakfast Bellatrix pulled Tonks aside.

"I saw on the tapestry that Harry's birthday is in a couple of days. Could you tell me what's going to be done for him?"

"Oh, Molly is throwing him a party and of course we're going to give him presents."

"Good, now would you do me a favour?"

"That depends, what sort of favour?"

"Shopping, I want a couple of things for his birthday as well as for myself and obviously I can't go myself, at least not without Harry finding out what I'm buying." Bellatrix handed Tonks a piece of parchment "I wrote everything I need down, that way you know there's nothing harmful."

"That I can do, in fact I'll go today. Is there anything else you need auntie Bella?... Oh Merlin that sounds weird considering your body is younger than mine."

Bellatrix grinned and handed over her Gringotts key. "Take another one hundred galleons out of my vault. Molly can organise the party, but I'm paying for it."

"Sure I'll get it for you." the clumsy auror said.

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place reading the daily Prophet when Bellatrix found her.

"Molly, I hope you don't mind me intruding, but I'd like to talk to you about something."

The red head looked at Bellatrix before nodding. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"My niece told me you're organising Harry's birthday party." Molly nodded.

"Well you have a one hundred galleon budget."

That comment irritated the Weasley matriarch. "What do you mean 'a one hundred galleon budget'?"

"I'm paying for Harry's birthday party. Now don't get me wrong, you're still taking care of everything the way you want to, but he is the Lord Black and as such his birthday should reflect that. You could of course use the money you set aside for the party to buy him a nice present."

The explanation calmed Molly down a bit.

"Okay, but I'm going to need some help then. You're drafted. First we have to make a guest list." Molly walked out of the kitchen and moments later returned with Ginny and Hermione.

"We need to know who we should invite to Harry's party and you two know his friends a lot better than either of us."

Hermione started. "Well let's see. Neville Longbottom is one, then there is Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones..."

As Bellatrix finished writing down the names, Molly frowned.

"Where are we going to hold the party? This place is not accessible to most on the list and the Burrow isn't big enough."

"Why don't we use the Black summer manor on the Isle of Man. It's big enough and not under fidelius."

"Good, now that's settled let's write the invitations. Ginny could you ask Harry if you could Hedwig today?"

"Sure mum, right away." the red head replied and left.

Amelia Bones sat in her office thinking about the invitation her niece had received when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened and a pink haired woman stumbled in.

"Auror Tonks, I'm surprised to see you today. I thought you were still on vacation."

"I am ma'am, I wanted to ask if I could have the thirty first off."

"Why, if I may ask?" Amelia asked intrigued.

"My head of house's birthday is on that day ma'am." Tonks replied.

"You're head of house? Which family do you belong to? I can't seem to recall."

Tonks grinned "The most ancient and noble house of Black ma'am, though I've only recently been added to the official family tree ma'am."

Amelia's eyes widened "Ah, maybe you can help me then. Would you care to tell me why my niece has been invited to your family head's party."

"Well I guess she's Harry's friend ma'am."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, Lord Black ma'am."

Amelia looked every bit what she felt, shocked.

After a couple of minutes Tonks cleared her throat.

"Ma'am can I or can't I get the thirty first off?"

"No you can't. I'm assigning you escort duty. You are to escort Susan Bones to the party of the Lord Black." Amelia said grinning.

Tonks sighed in relief, before replying enthusiastically "Yes ma'am."

Tonks handed over a couple of packages to her aunt.

"When are you going to wear that?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, why?" Bellatrix asked a bit confused.

"Well, I had a set made for me too and I thought we could wear them together. It should make quite an impression." Tonks grinned, soon followed by her aunt.

Harry was the first to wake. He turned his head and found Bellatrix sleeping next to him. He smiled and stroked her hair. Slowly she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and smiled at the raven haired boy looking at her.

"Good morning Trixie, sleep well?"

"Good morning. Trixie?"

"Yeah hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, I like it." she said smiling.

"Well let's prepare for the day ahead of us, shall we. Oh and wake up your sister."

Harry took his time showering and shaving. He entered the kitchen and saw an amazing sight. Tonks, Trixie and Narcissa sat at the kitchen table wearing identical outfits. Ron was staring at his girlfriend, who was wearing a pink top and a back skirt.

"Good morning everyone. Well ain't this a sight for sore eyes." Harry said clearly amused.

Everybody, but Ron laughed. Ron didn't being oblivious to anything, but his girlfriend.

Harry sat down between Trixie and Tonks, smiling at the two young women and buttered some toast.

An unfamiliar owl landed in front of Harry, holding out it's paw so that he could remove the letter attached to it. What surprised Harry was the letter itself. It wasn't parchment, it was regular muggle paper and it boar his name on the envelope. The handwriting was familiar, but Harry just couldn't place it. He opened the envelope and found a small note, which he read intrigued.

_Hi Harry,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing you._

_Well firstly I want to apologise for everything I did to you._

_Secondly and this is going to make you crack. My parents threw me out, because of my girlfriend._

_She attends your school by the way and the owl which delivered this note is hers._

_Anyway maybe we can meet sometime. I'm a lot less prejudiced since meeting my girl._

_The address is on the back._

_Dudley_

Harry laughed, causing the others to wonder what was so funny. He turned his attention to Narcissa and Trixie.

"You two should go and change into your muggle clothes. We're going to visit someone."

The two Black sisters got up to do what Harry told them.

Hermione was curious and confronted Harry.

"Harry where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Dudley. He caught himself a witch and his parents threw him out for it. I just have to see that for myself."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

Harry and the two girls called a cab and drove to the address Dudley had written on the back of the note.

They arrived at a slightly run-down looking apartment complex.

Stepping out of the elevator they took a left turn and walked until they arrived at the last door. Harry rang the doorbell and waited.

They didn't have to wait long before Dudley opened the door.

"You sure don't waste any time, do you. Come in, come in we're about to have some tea." Dudley said inviting them in.

They arrived in the living room and as soon as Harry saw Dudley's love-interest his lower jaw fell to the floor.

"Millicent Bulstrode?" The stocky Slytherin looked at Harry and her eyes widened.

"Harry Potter? Dudley, your cousin is Harry Potter?"

"Uhm yes he is. Is that a bad thing?" Dudley asked a bit confused.

"No honey it isn't. It just surprises me that your cousin is one of the most famous wizards alive, right next to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."

Dudley turned to his cousin. "You're famous?"

"Unfortunately yes. It's actually very irritating. Everybody pointing at you when you're shopping and the filth the papers make up isn't fun either."

"Ah when you put it that way, it does seem to have it's drawbacks."

"Millicent, you're surprised that I'm Dudley's cousin, but imagine my surprise at finding out you're his girlfriend." Harry said mirth evident in his voice.

"Oh you mean like how come the pureblood Slytherin has your muggle cousin for a boyfriend?"

"Something like that." Harry said smiling.

"That's simple, I'm not actually a pureblood. My mum's a muggleborn, of course my housemates don't know that."

Harry laughed and Trixie replied.

"And here I thought you were pulling an Andy on your parents."

"An Andy?" Millicent asked not seeing the connection. Harry enlightened her.

"Andy is short for Andromeda, as in Andromeda Black who married a muggle against her parents will."

"The Andromeda Black, she isn't just a myth?"

Trixie snorted "Hear that Cissa, she thinks our sister's a myth. Oh she's going to crack up when she hears about this."

"Your sister? Uhm who are you, I don't think we've been introduced."

Harry looked every bit as ashamed as he was feeling.

"Oops sorry. Millicent Bullstrode meet Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Girls, this is Millicent Bullstrode."

"Bellatrix and Narcissa Black? Harry what is your connection to the Lord Black?"

Harry grinned "He's me."

"You're the Lord Black? You're full of surprises aren't you."

Dudley managed to get a word in. "You're a Lord?"

"Yep" Harry replied.

"Of course he's a Lord and apparently he's one twice over, The head of House Potter is a lord by default."

Harry was shocked. "The Potter family has a lordship too?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No no-one ever bothered to tell me."

Getting a little hungry Harry took a look at his watch and found that it was almost noon.

"I'm getting a bit hungry. How about lunch, my treat." he said getting up from the chair he had been sitting in. The others followed suit.

"Harry we have enough food here, you're welcome to join us."

"Nonsense we're eating out, humour me." Millicent and Dudley shrugged and followed Harry and the girls to the door.

Fifteen minutes later the group sat at a table in a local lunchroom.

"How did you two meet?" Harry asked.

"Well I was visiting my muggle cousin, who just happens to live not far from your aunt's and uncle's house. We went to the park and Dudley was there with that gang of his. They were pestering some kids and frankly I was getting irritated. So I approached them and told them to stop or I'd make them. Some ratfaced kid 'Piers' I think his name was laughed at me and went on with what he was doing. So I punched his lights out. I think that impressed Dudley and when I saw him again the next day he started talking to me."

Harry laughed "That has to be the weirdest way to get together I have ever heard."

"Well if it works why not?"

"How did Dudley discover you were uhm... 'gifted'?"

"He asked where I went to school and when I said I went to a boarding school up north he said 'Hogwarts' and explained his cousin was 'gifted' too, but he wouldn't say who you were."

Trixie turned her head to Harry.

"Harry are you going to invite Millicent and your cousin to your birthday party tomorrow?"

"Birthday party? I'm having one?"

"Yes, you're having one."

"Oh yes, of course, would you two like to come?"

"We'd love to, but where is it and when are we supposed to show up?"

"If Harry loans me his wand for a moment I'll make you a portkey."

Harry handed Trixie his wand and she cast the portus spell on a napkin.

"There you are. It will be activated tomorrow at noon."

Millicent took the portkey and put it in her pocket.

"Oh since you're coming I think it's best if I warn you. I'm taking a 'friend' with me tomorrow and it would be nice if people didn't faint when they see her."

"Why would we faint? Is she that ugly or beautiful?"

"Oh she's beautiful all right, at least I thinks so, but that is not the reason. Saphira's a creature that's supposed to be extinct, she's a very young Hydra and a rather friendly one at that."

Millicents eyes opened wide and her lower jaw was almost resting on the table.

"You have a Hydra? You are a walking legend, aren't you, a Hydra! Then there is that owl of yours that is already a legend in it's own right."

"Hedwig's a legend? When did that happen?"

"In third year. She wounded Draco when he tried to intercept your mail. She was very thorough in her attack. He had need of healing and blood-replenishing potions after she was done with him."

"Hedwig did that, no wonder Hagrid picked her."

"Hagrid as in the care of magical creatures teacher?"

"Yeah he gave her to me for my eleventh birthday."

"Figures, only he would give an eleven year old one of the hardest to control owls in the world."

Harry and the girls arrived at number twelve late in the afternoon and were cornered as soon as they entered by Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, you're back. We were starting to get worried." Ginny said.

"Nothing happened. We just had a good time with Dudley and his girlfriend."

Hermione was stunned "You had a good time with your cousin?"

"Yeah he changed a lot. Personally I think his girlfriend is having a positive influence on him.

"Speaking of your cousin's girlfriend, do we know her?"

"Yes you do."

"Well who is she?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"You'll find out tomorrow, they're coming to the party. Trust me, it'll be one hell of a surprise."

Sensing he wasn't going to tell them they let it go and headed back to the living room.

That night instead of going to her own bed Trixie stepped in Harry's.

He watched as she stepped into his bed and raised and eyebrow.

"What? I sleep a lot better like this and it saves either of us the trouble of getting out of bed to comfort the other in case of another nightmare."

Harry shrugged and followed Bellatrix into bed.

Harry woke up feeling very comfortable. Trixie had her head on his chest and her arms were hugging his waist. Not wanting to wake her up just yet, Harry didn't move and continued looking at her peaceful face.

When she woke up she looked at Harry and smiled gently, a blissful expression on her face.

"Morning loverboy."she said with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning Trixie, you comfortable?"

"Very."

"To bad, we have to get up. We slept in and if we want to be ready in time we need to get moving."

Bellatrix sighed and Harry smirked.

"Come on let's see if Cissa's still asleep."

They got out of bed and made their way to the other room. Narcissa was still asleep. Harry walked up to her bed and lightly shook her awake.

"Good morning Narcissa, I take it you've had a good nights rest."

"I have indeed and happy birthday to you." Narcissa said before kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday Harry." Trixie said a lot more enthusiastic before she to kissed him, however she was a bit more daring and put her lips on his.

"Thank you both." Harry said, his face being a very nice burgundy. "Let's get ready, shall we."

The girls nodded and were heading towards their bathroom when addressed Narcissa.

"Cissa come with me for a second."

She complied and followed him to Harry's room. He moved to his trunk and opened it. He took out a package and handed it to her.

"Since your behaviour the last couple of days has improved significantly you're allowed to wear these in public."

Narcissa's face went from sullen looking to excited.

"Thank you Harry, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready."

Harry nodded, closed the trunk and headed to his own bathroom.

At eleven everyone stood in the hallway of number twelve dressed in their best clothes and holding onto a long piece of rope. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and started counting down from ten. When he reached zero the portkey activated and number twelve was empty.

They arrived in the hallway, a surprisingly cheerful looking hallway. It wasn't as big as the hallway at number twelve, but it was painted in a very nice light green, which made Harry feel right at home right away. He turned to Trixie.

"Would you be so kind and tell me exactly where we are?"

"Black summer manor on the Isle of Man. It's a bit more cheerful isn't it."

"That it is, that it is." Harry said smiling.

At that time Molly Weasley took control.

"Girls, you go and finish the decorations. Harry, why don't you go to the kitchen and have a nice cup of tea."

The moment the portkey at number twelve activated Tonks entered the ministry of magic. She headed straight to Amelia Bones' office.

It wasn't long before she stumbled into the office.

Amelia and Susan Bones were the only others present. Amelia shook her head while Susan gawked at the unusual entrance.

"Auror Tonks, you're earlier than expected. Didn't the invitation state that the party started at noon?"

"Yes ma'am, but if it isn't to much trouble I'd like to go a bit earlier, to see if everything is ready."

"No trouble, you haven't met my niece, have you. Auror Tonks, Susan Bones. Susan this is auror Tonks, she'll be your escort to the party."

"Wotcher Susan, ready to go?" Tonks asked and Susan nodded.

Susan and Tonks moved to the apparation-site of the ministry and disappeared, only to arrive at a large manor on the Isle of Man.

"Auror Tonks, is this where we are supposed to be?"

"Just Tonks please and yes this is the place." she said while knocking on the door.

Harry had just finished his cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door. Everyone else was busy so he figured the least he could do was answering the door. He opened the door and he saw Tonks and Susan standing in front of him.

"Hi Susan, Nymphy." he said smiling mischievously.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks yelled then grinned. "Wotcher Harry, happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday Harry." Susan said.

Saphira slithered through Harry's legs and intently looked at Tonks and Susan.

"Wotcher Saphira, having a good time?" Tonks asked the Hydra, directing Susan's attention to the serpent.

"Is that a Hydra?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes she is and a rather nice one at that." said Harry.

"She? How do you know she's female?" Susan asked.

"She told me, remember I speak the serpent tongue."

"She's yours then."

"No she's not. She's her own person, not someone's property, but she is a nice companion."

"You're full of surprises aren't you. First that owl of yours and now a Hydra."

"You're taking this Hydra business a lot better than Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"She fainted the first time she saw her."

"Wow, I never saw that one coming."

Harry suddenly remembered that they were still standing at the front door.

"What was I thinking. Come in."

They sat down in the kitchen and Harry poured them all a cup of tea.

"harry are you the only one here?" Susan asked.

"Nah, the others are making sure everything is done before my party starts."

"Your party? You're the Lord Black?"

"Yep." Harry smirked.

"That would explain the invitations to the DA-members."

"All the DA? Damn that could be a slight problem."

Tonks was startled "Why would that be a problem?"

"Dudley's girlfriend is a Slytherin and it seems she'll be the only Slytherin of my age group present."

"Your muggle cousin is dating a Slytherin? Who is she?"

"I'm not telling, you'll find out soon enough." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

It was noon and all over the manor-grounds people were starting to appear. Narcissa and Ginny were assigned hostess duty. The first to arrive shocked Ginny, making Narcissa grin.

"Dudley, Millicent welcome to the Black family summer manor."

"Thank you Narcissa, where is the birthday boy?"

"Second door to the right."

Ginny's lower jaw was still on the floor.

"That was uhm... unexpected." she finally managed to say before returning to her appointed task.

After the congratulations were done Trixie pulled Harry aside.

"Harry would you do me a favour?"

"That depends on the favour."

"I want to apologise to the Longbottom boy and I'd like it if you're there when I do it."

"Sure, do want to do it now?"

"Okay, but not in front of everyone here, please."

"Of course not. Come on." Harry said before walking towards Neville.

"Neville, can we talk for a minute, in private?"

Neville nodded and followed Harry and Bellatrix to a small sitting room.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

"I didn't, Bellatrix here wanted to talk to you."

The look on Neville's face turned from confusion to anger.

"Pray tell, what does she have to tell that is important enough to ruin a perfectly good day."

Trixie was about to speak, but Harry stopped her.

"Neville, while I can imagine how you feel it's not very fair to her. I'm sure you've been reading the prophet and thus I'm sure you read the article about her. When she and the Lestrange's tortured your parents she wasn't in control of her own body. She had a very rare magical illness that strongly influenced everything she did. Personally I think it speaks for her that even though she had no control of herself at the time, she still wants to apologise for what she has done to your parents."

Listening to Harry's rant Neville deflated a bit.

"If you put it that way, I can see what you mean, but I don't think I can just forget about it."

Trixie took the opportunity and spoke to the young Longbottom.

"I'm not asking for you to forget about it. What I did was not acceptable and if it is ever forgotten there is a chance it will happen again. I do want to apologise for what I've done, even if I had no real control over what happened. For what little it's worth, if I could cure them by giving up my life I would do it this instant."

Neville looked into her eyes and saw that she truly meant it. Tears started forming in his eyes when he spoke to the person who effectively took his parents from him.

"Thank you for saying that." He regained control a little "Apology accepted."

"Thank you. You might want to stay here for a bit, to regain your composure. Would you like something to drink? A butterbeer perhaps?"

"Yes please."

Harry and Bellatrix left Neville alone to cope with what had been talked about. Outside in the hallway Trixie turned to Harry and kissed him for the second time that day.

"Thank you for being there Harry."

"It's nothing Trixie. It was a good idea and everybody needs some support sometimes."

The party continued for another hour before Harry noticed he missed a couple of people. Dumbledore and some of the order weren't at the party, which could only mean one thing. Something had happened and it probably concerned Voldemort.

At that moment Dumbledore entered the room and headed straight for Harry.

"Bad news professor?"

"I'm afraid so my boy."

"What happened?"

"The Abbots were attacked. There were no survivers."

"Uhm actually there is one professor. Hannah is at the party." Harry frowned "There is a small sitting room adjacent to this room. I suggest you head over there and I'll make sure Hannah will be there as soon as possible."

Dumbledore nodded "Good thinking Harry, I'm sorry for ruining your birthday like this though."

"Don't worry about that professor. You better head to the sitting room so we can get this over with."

The old headmaster nodded once again and left the room.

Harry looked around the room and saw Hannah going to the table with refreshments. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hannah, there is someone here to see you."

The plumb Hufflepuff looked confused at Harry "Someone's here to see me?"

"Yes, follow me. I took the liberty of arranging a private room."

Hannah looked even more confused now, but nodded and followed the green-eyed Gryffindor to the small sitting room.

As Harry and Hannah entered the small room she saw professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair facing the door.

As soon as she saw the Headmaster fear entered her mind, the grave look on his face only confirming her worst fears.

"Ms. Abbot, please sit down."

Hannah sat down and Harry started for the door.

"Harry could you stay. I have a couple of requests that involve you."

"Okay professor." He said sitting down next to Hannah.

"Ms. Abbot, I'm sorry to tell you that an hour ago your parents were killed by deatheaters. We tried to save them, but unfortunately we arrive to late to be of any help."

At the headmaster's words Hannah lost control and cried for the death of her parent, who should have lived for years to come.

Harry put his arm around the girl's shoulder, giving the girl a shoulder to cry on.

When Hannah's crying had subdued a little bit Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ms. Abbot, Hannah, do you have any other relatives?"

Between the sobbing Hannah shook her head. Harry saw Hannah's reaction.

"Hannah, would you like to stay at my place? It's probably one of the safest place in the UK at the moment and it would be an honour to have you staying with us."

Hannah looked at Harry through her tear stained eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother." she countered.

"You are not and will not be a bother Hannah. So will you stay at my place."

"I will, thank you Harry."

"No problem Hannah. Professor could you give her the information she needs to enter the house."

Dumbledore nodded, conjured quill and parchment, wrote the address on the parchment and handed it to Hannah.

"Could you make me a portkey to number twelve while I get Trixie and Cissa ready to go."

"No problem Harry, it will be done by the time you're ready to go."

"Harry you don't have to leave your own party for this."

"Yes I do. This isn't a very nice atmosphere for someone in the position your in now, trust me I know. I count you as a friend and my friend's welfare is important to me. I'll be right back."

True to his word Harry returned in a matter of minutes, followed by two girls who didn't seem familiar. The headmaster handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"It's set and will activated in thirty seconds. I'll make sure to come and see you in the morning."

Harry and the three girls took hold of the portkey and before long they were no longer anywhere near the Isle of Man.

They landed in the hallway of number twelve. Saphira slithered out from under Harry's clothes and looked at the new girl that was with him.

Hannah noticed the imposing serpent looking at her and was starting to get a little scared.

"Hannah, you haven't met Saphira yet haven't you. Well Hannah this is Saphira, she's a Hydra. Saphira this is Hannah and she's staying here from now on, be nice to her she just lost her parents."

The serpent approached Hannah and rubbed one of her heads against her knee. The gesture made Hannah relax a little.

Harry led them all to the living room where he lit the fire and guided Hannah to the couch.

"I'll get us all a nice cup of tea. I'm sure we could all use a cup right now." he said before heading to the kitchen.

Around dinner time Harry stood up, earning confused looks from all the girls.

"It's almost time for dinner so I'm going to cook."

"You can cook?"

"Yes I can cook my aunt and uncle forced me to cook for them since I was four. Actually I've never heard anyone complain about my cooking skills." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll call when dinner's ready. Cissa can you set the table?"

Narcissa nodded and followed Harry to the kitchen.

They had a tasteful, but simple meal. Harry had made a chicken stew, which they ate with some bread. After the meal, which was eaten in silence, they returned to the sitting room. Saphira turned her attention on Harry.

"Why did all those humans give you packages today?"

"It's my birthday and it's tradition to give gifts on someones birthday."

The young Hydra seemed to think for a little while before asking another question.

"Can I give you a present too or is it for humans only."

"Of course you can, you don't have to, but if you want you can."

"I want to give you a gift, it might hurt a little, but please bear with it." the Hydra said before her seventh head bit Harry's shoulder causing him to flinch a little.

"I can understand you've just given me a gift, but would you mind telling me what your gift entails."

"I'll tell you after the sun rises again, the female Hannah is getting exhausted."

Sure enough Hannah yawned and Harry suggested they should go to sleep.

He led the girls upstairs and entered through the door into Cissa's room.

"This was Cissa's and Trixie's room, but since we found out both Trixie and I benefited from human contact while we sleep we started sleeping in the same bed. Sleeping only though. Since then Cissa had this room for herself and the other bed hasn't been used. It's yours, at least for the next few days. If after a few days you want your own room you'll get one, but so short after what happened it's best if there is someone with you at night. Trust me on this, it helps."

"Thank you Harry, but I don't have a night-dress with me."

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. He gave it to Trixie.

"Mind doing the honours, you've already finished school so you're a bit more knowledgeable."

Trixie smiled at him and transfigured a spare blanket into a simple white night-dress for the mourning Hufflepuff, who gratefully took it and hurried into the bathroom.


	7. Genius

Disclaimer : JKR owns almost everything, except Saphira she's mine ! the plot too.

Italics letters/books

Underlined parseltongue

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Still not fully conscious he tried to find out what had pulled him out of a very nice dream. He found out in just a few moments when he heard fevered moaning coming from the other room. The sounds worried him as he recognized Hannah voice.

He got out of bed, carefully so that he didn't wake Trixie and moved over to Hannah's bed.

She was twisting and turning, fully in the grasp of the nightmare that had taken control of her subconscious. Harry having some experience with soothing nightmares did what he had done for Trixie numerous times. He gently sat behind her and laid her head on his lap, softly stroking her hair and making reassuring sounds to try and calm her down. Just like with the girl that was currently sleeping in his bed Hannah responded very well to the gentle treatment he was giving her. Soon she was starting to calm down and she fell into a deep dreamless and healing sleep. Harry continued stroking her hair and gradually fell back asleep.

In the morning Hannah was the first of the four to wake and she was immediately confused. Her head was resting on a rather firm, but comfortable pillow while she remembered the pillow on the bed she used was overly fluffy. She turned her head and looked at the face of a sleeping Harry. As she looked at him he started to awaken from his slumber.

'Good morning Hannah.'

'Good morning Harry. Harry why are you acting as my pillow?

'You had a nightmare and in my experience human contact helps so I held you while you slept. I guess I must have fallen asleep as well.'

At Harry's explanation she blushed a little. She had never been held like that by anyone outside her immediate family.

'Thank you for being so thoughtful Harry.

'It's nothing really, like I said I consider you a friend and that means your wellbeing is important to me and not just when you're awake. Now would you mind getting up so I can wake the others?'

Harry's words deepened her blush, but she nodded and sat up. Harry moved away from behind her and sat next to her.

'I'll have one of the girls clean your clothes you wore yesterday, so why don't you go and freshen up.'

Hannah nodded, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Harry walked to Cissa's bed and gently shook her out of her slumber.

'Cissa, time to get up.' He said before moving to his own room. There he helped Trixie regain consciousness.

'Good morning Trixie.'

'Good morning loverboy.'

'Would you do me a favor?'

'Sure, what do you need?'

'Could you clean the clothes Hannah wore yesterday. She still does have her other clothes here and I can imagine she wouldn't like dirty clothes.'

'Okay Harry, I'll do it.'

'Thanks Trixie, now get moving. I have a feeling we're going shopping again. Don't tell Cissa though, She still has to wear her 'girly' outfit until we go.' Harry said handing Bellatrix his wand.

'You just like the sight of that outfit, don't you.'

'That too, but she does need to learn how to behave. She's still to focused on the superiority issue. Now get going, I'm getting hungry and it won't be long before Hannah needs her clothes.' he said before heading for his own bathroom.

Hannah looked at the Black sisters in utter confusion. They were wearing identical dresses, knee-high stockings and lacquered shoes, basically looking like a couple of little girls. Narcissa was not looking very happy, while Bellatrix was clearly enjoying it all.

'Uhm why are you two dressed like that?'

'I just like the look on Harry's face when he sees this costume, that and this is really comfortable. Cissa here doesn't have a choice. She disrespected the rules and Harry chose to punish her by dressing her in the style of the age she was acting, in effect a four year old.'

Narcissa glared at her sister and Hannah couldn't help but giggle.

'Well at least he is original and I think your outfits are cute.'

That moment Harry came out of his bathroom, fully dressed and looked over to the three girls.

'Come on, let's get something to eat.' Harry said to the girls before heading downstairs.

In the Kitchen it was getting crowded. Molly was still busy at the stove and the others were already eating to their hearts content. Harry and the girls sat down. Hannah between Harry and Trixie and Cissa on Harry's other side.

As they were buttering their toast Dumbledore entered the kitchen of number twelve.

'Good morning everyone.'

'Good morning professor. Could I have a word with you?'

'Of course, your study?'

'That would do nicely, shall we?'

Harry and Dumbledore left the kitchen and moved to the study.

'What do you want to talk about Harry?'

'Well I have a couple of questions. First the necessities, you don't have Hannah's clothes with you, do you?'

'Unfortunately no, the house was set ablaze by the deatheaters before we could stop them.'

'I see, honestly I suspected as much. I'll take her shopping today. I take it she has to attend the will-reading soon.'

'Yes, she will. If you don't mind me asking, when are you going to Diagon Alley?'

'I was planning on going this afternoon. I have to have a talk with Saphira. She gave me a present yesterday and she wouldn't tell me what it entailed until today.'

'Very good, Fudge has aurors stationed all over the Alley so it should be relatively safe. If there's nothing else I need to return to Hogwarts, Bill Weasley and I are adding a couple of wards and Alastor is adding some defensive measures to ensure continued safety of the students.'

'No that's all professor. Have a nice day.' Harry replied and escorted the headmaster to the door, before returning to breakfast.

After breakfast Harry sought out Saphira, who he found in the sitting room, coiled in one of the fluffy chairs.

'Saphira, mind telling me what the gift you gave me yesterday.'

The nine-headed serpent lazily looked at him.

'No, but I'll help you use it. Now close your eyes and imagine your me, put every bit of willpower you have behind it.'

Harry did as instructed and nothing happened.

'Try harder, come on I know you can do it.'

Harry tried again and this time he felt a tingling feeling across his whole body.

'Good now open your eyes.' the young Hydra said and Harry complied.

He was surprised when he looked at her from nine different angles. He looked down and was surprised to see he was a Hydra now.

'You gave me an animagus form?' he asked Saphira.

'No I didn't, now imagine you're that girl that arrived yesterday.' she replied and Harry complied. When he felt that weird feeling again he opened his eyes and found his body felt weird. He looked down and it wasn't exactly his. Curiously he walked to a mirror that was hanging at the far side of the room. As he approached the mirror he didn't see himself. It was Hannah standing in front of him.

'What did you give me or do to me Saphira?'

'I injected you with a special venom. It's not harmful, but it has an interesting effect. You don't have a fixed form anymore. That changeling still has one. She can only change her body to a certain effect and she can't change to other genders and/or species, you can.'

Harry looked at Saphira, then smiled and shook his head. Her closed his eyes and changed back to his original form.

'Thank you for the gift Saphira. I absolutely love it. We're going shopping today. Do you want to come?'

'It would be great to go out for a while. Do you think we can get some nice food for me while were there. Doxies are nutricious enough, but don't have much taste.'

'Of course we can, but why didn't you tell me before. I would have gotten you something else to eat. Anyway let's go tell the girls to get ready.' Harry said and Saphira coiled herself around Harry's waist.

The girls were reading in the library when Harry found them. Trixie, Cissa you might want to change. We're going to Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes. The girls looked at Harry. Trixie pleased and Cissa gratefully before running out of the library and up the stairs, causing Harry to grin.

'Hannah do you think you are up for a trip to Diagon Alley?'

Hannah looked at Harry and nodded.

'Good, because otherwise I had to use Saphira's gift to get your new clothes. It would be kind of embarrassing.'

'What does a gift from a Hydra have to do with new clothes for me and why would it be embarrassing?'

'Uhm well the best explanation would probably be a demonstration so bear with me for a moment.' Harry said before closing his eyes and turning into Hannah's twin, which caused Hannah to gasp in surprise.

'You're a metamorphmagus!' she exclaimed.

'No I'm not.' he said confusing Hannah 'Saphira explained it to me. I don't have the restrictions of a metamorphmagus. I can change into humans as well as other creatures, but I think you can see now why I would find it a bit embarrassing.'

Hannah nodded blushing as she saw Harry changing out of his Hannah-suit.

Trixie and Cissa arrived not long after. Harry turned to Trixie and handed her her wand. She looked at him a bit surprised.

'I said that you could have it back when I thought you could be trusted with it. I think you can be trusted with it now, please don't don't disappoint me.'

Trixie kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight.

'Thank you Harry, I won't.'

'Good now let's go.' Harry said before heading to the fireplace.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the girls all standing and Harry once again sprawled on the floor.

'I'm going to learn to apparate and I'm going to learn it soon. This is really getting embarrassing.' he grumbled as he got up from the floor. The three girls reacted to his mumbling by giggling. They entered the Alley and Harry steered them straight to Madam Malkins.

Madam Malkin herself saw them enter and her eyes opened wide when she saw Harry.

'Mr. Potter, back again? A private fitting again?' she asked.

'Yes back again, Hannah here needs some new clothes. Hogwarts uniforms, casual dresses and a couple of dresses for more formal occasions.'

The seamstress nodded while motioning Hannah forward for the measuring.

It wasn't long before she was done.

'Could you tell me when they're ready and what I owe you?' Harry asked.

'It's not very busy today, so it should be ready after lunch and it will set you back eighty-three galleons, three sickles and a knut.'

Harry took eighty-five galleons from his money pouch and handed it over to the seamstress.

'Keep the change.' He said before guiding the girls out of the store and guided them towards Gringotts.

'Harry, why did you pay for my clothes? I can pay for them myself you know.'

'I know, but let's put it this way, you would have had to go to Gringotts first which would have resulted in not having the clothes ready before we go home and then there is the fact that I won't even notice what I'm going to spend.'

They entered the bank and walked up to a teller. Harry started smiling as soon as he saw the goblin before him.

'Hello Griphook, how are you today?'

The goblin looked up and smiled, which was rather frightening really.

'Mr. Potter how nice to see you. What can I do for you today?'

'Ms. Abbot here is in need of your services today Griphook, not me.'

'Ah of course, Ms. Abbot what can I do for you?'

Hannah was stumped 'Uhm actually I don't know why Harry brought me here.'

Harry decided to explain 'Ms. Abbot here needs an appointment for the reading of her parents will.'

'Oh, my condolences Ms. Abbot. If you'd take a seat in the waiting room I'll see what I can do.'

Harry nodded and guided the distraught girl to the private waiting room they had use the last time they were at the bank.

Griphook returned a couple of minutes later.

'Ms. Abbot, if it pleases you we can have the will read now.' Griphook said and Hannah nodded a bit dazed. Harry squeezed her hand softly.

'Would you like to have someone else present?' the goblin asked and Hannah looked up.

'Harry would you come with me?' she asked.

Harry squeezed her hand again 'Of course I will. That's what friends are for.' Harry and Hannah stood up and followed Griphook, the Black sisters stayed behind in the waiting room.

They entered a small room where an older goblin was already seated.

'Ms. Abbot I presume?' the goblin asked and Hannah confirmed his presumption.

'Would you prefer the full will or would you like a summary?'

'Uhm.. the summary would do.' she replied demurely.

'Well you inherit your family vault and the position of head of the family. Further you gain control of all property owned by your family. You are also hereby emancipated in the eyes of the law as was set up in the family charter. Do you have any questions?'

Hannah shook her head. The goblin handed her a parchment scroll.

'This is a copy of your parents will and your account balances. If there is anything we can do for you please let us know. My heartfelt condolence with regard to the passing of your parents.'

Hannah thanked the goblin and they left the room.

The girls got up from the couch in the waiting room when harry and Hannah got back and they left the bank. As they were walking Harry asked Hannah a question.

'Hannah did you have a pet?' she shook her head.

'We had two owls at home so I didn't need one and I never liked cats and toads.'

Harry nodded in understanding, but led them towards Pendragons exotic animals.

They looked their eyes out at the different species of animals that the store had. Saphira's heads popped up from under Harry's clothes.

As they passed the birdcages one bird managed to open it's cage and took off. Surprisingly it landed on Hannah's shoulder, scaring the girl. At least until it crooned sadly and rubbed it's head against hers.

'Seems like that augury likes you. It's a good sign that she already seems attached to you. Would you like to take her with you?'

'She? How do you know that she's female?'

'Male augury's are exceptionally stupid, they're like the equivalent of Crabbe or Goyle, if you catch my drift. Now come on and let's find her a nice cage. We also need some owl treats, some treats for her and a couple of treats for Saphira.'

They found a nice gilded cage for the augury who Hannah had named Anna, the treats for the birds were in Harry's pocket and he held a small cage filled with fairies, which apparently were a Hydra's delicacy.

As it was almost noon they went to the Cauldron and had lunch. Then Harry hired one of the storage rooms Tom had and put all their acquisitions in it before heading into muggle London. Apparently Hannah as many other purebloods never visited the muggle part of London and she couldn't understand what they were going to do. Harry enlightened her.

'You need a muggle wardrobe and the best place to get one is in the muggle world. Trust me most purebloods dressed in their version of muggle clothes stick out in a crowd and not in a positive way.'

Hannah accepted the explanation, but protested that she could pay for her own stuff. Harry countered by saying that he knew all that, but he felt good buying pretty things for pretty ladies. His comment made her blush heavily.

The four of them visited a lot of shops and it didn't take long for Hannah to have a nice wardrobe, including lingerie, where Harry wasn't present during the fitting.

They returned to Diagon Alley at three o'clock to pick up the clothes made by Madam Malkin and the stuff stored at the Cauldron before taking the floo back to number twelve.

They arrived back just in time for dinner. However it wasn't eaten in the kitchen since they were getting short on space. Instead dinner was served in the formal dining room as it could seat them all with ease. Molly Weasley had been outdoing herself again and they were all eating to their hearts content. Trixie was in a bit of a teasing mood and she picked Molly for a bit of fun.

'Molly you've done it again. You made an excellent meal, but...'

The Weasley matriarch took the bate.

'But what?'

'But you still can't cook as well as Harry can, sorry.'

Ginny's ears caught the comment and her head snapped up.

'Harry cooked for you? When?'

'Yesterday after returning from the party and it was simply delicious.'

'Really? Harry why haven't you shared your other talents earlier?'

Harry was between a rock and a hard place and he knew it.

'I admit I can cook since I've been doing it since I was four, but I disagree with Trixie here. I think Mrs. Weasley is a better cook.'

Ginny replied suit. 'Why don't you let us be the judge about that.'

Her suggestion was backed by most of the others and even Molly Weasley didn't object.

'Okay I'll cook tomorrow, but it's not going to be a daily occurrence.'

People were cheering at the table, as they had gotten what they wanted.

After dinner they all moved to the sitting room. Hannah was helping Anna clean her feathers and the augury allowed it as she seemed to sense that her new master needed it. Hermione was reading a book as usual, but her seating arrangements had changed a little since Ron's talk with his mother. She was sitting on Ron's lap in the large fluffy chair in front of the fireplace. Ginny was writing a letter at the table while the elder Weasleys were doing what they essentially did every night, sleeping and knitting. Harry was laying on the two-seater reading a book, Saphira coiled up on his stomach. Trixie and Cissa were playing a game of wizard chess.

Harry looked up from his book and turned his head to the chess playing sisters.

'Trixie, Cissa does either of you know occlumency and legillimency?'

Trixie shook her head. 'I never learned it.'

Cissa however nodded 'I know a little. My shields aren't very strong and my legillimency isn't very good though.'

Harry's expression brightened 'Would you mind helping me with my shields then? I would rather no experience anymore of Riddle pleasures.'

Narcissa nodded 'When do you want to start?'

'How about now?' he asked and Narcissa shrugged.

'First you have to clear your mind.'

'Uhm that was what Snape told me, but frankly I have no idea on how to do that.'

'Try to focus purely on your breathing and gradually slow it down.' Narcissa offered and Harry complied, closing his eyes and concentrating solely on his breathing. Slowly his breathing pattern changed and in a couple of minutes it had slowed down considerably. He didn't sense anything else than his breathing, at least until that last conscious action remained. After another couple of minutes he gradually stopped focusing altogether and his other senses came back to him, but his mind was oddly empty. He had never encountered anything like that.

The girls had been watching Harry as he did what Narcissa said and in a matter of minutes his expression changed from concentrated to something else. He looked like someone who let everything pass through him without anything being able to truly stop him.

'I think I have this part down.' he finally said.

Narcissa shook her head. 'No you haven't, not yet, but you made a very good start. You need to train yourself to be able to do this at a moments notice.'

Harry nodded in understanding.

'At least one session with you had more results than all those lessons with Snape. Thanks Cissa'

The praise had an interesting effect. Narcissa Black blushed.

'I'm happy to help Harry.' she said and Harry smiled.

'Well I'm going to practice a bit more.' Harry said and once again started getting into a trance.

It was getting late when Harry stopped, stretched and yawned. He got up from the couch and stretched again.

'Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed, good night.'

The Weasleys and Hermione bid him good night and the other girls followed him upstairs.

They changed their clothes and went into bed.

Once again Harry woke up in the middle of the night and found that Hannah was having another nightmare. He walked to the other room and began comforting her once again. Soon Hannah and Harry both fell into peaceful slumber.

The next morning Hannah was again the first to wake. She once again felt Harry sitting behind her and turned her head to look at him. She liked looking at him, she always had. However this time she saw something she didn't expect. It caused her to shriek.

Hannah's shriek woke everybody up. Trixie hurried in from the other room and when she looked at Hannah's bed her eyes went wide. Narcissa sitting up in bed had the same look on her face. Harry was absolutely oblivious to what was going on.

'Hannah, what's wrong.'

'Uhm... nothing is wrong. Not exactly. You just startled me.'

'Then why are you all staring at me?'

'Uhm... were you by any chance dreaming about me?'

'Yes, but how do you... know.' he said as he looked at his body, then hit his head.

'I really should learn to control this.' he said while changing from his Hannah-form to the normal Harry.

Trixie and Cissa gasped.

'Harry you're a metamorphmagus!' Trixie exclaimed.

'No, I'm not.' he replied stunning both Black sisters.

'What do you mean, you're not a metamorphmagus?'

'It's a gift from Saphira. I don't have a fixed form anymore, though I still like my original form best. Just watch.' he said and transformed into a replica of Saphira before changing back and grinning at the girls.

Trixie and Cissa looked at Hannah. 'You knew, didn't you.'

Hannah nodded 'He showed me yesterday.'

Harry changed into Narcissa and whispered into her ear 'Why don't you get ready for the day.'

She snapped her head to the side looking at herself and jumped. Harry changed back and smirked. Trixie and Hannah saw what had happened and giggled.

'What you didn't think I was going to let poor Hannah be the only one to freak out at seeing herself, did you?'

'Actually I hoped you would.'

'Tough luck, but I have some good news. I've decided that your punishment is over. You helped me a lot yesterday and I'm grateful.' he said before a lecherous grin appeared on his face 'of course you're free to continue wearing the outfit. It's cute.'

Cissa's face lightened considerably. 'Thank you Harry and who knows I might just wear it once in a while, even if it's just to get a rise out of you.'

That caused Trixie's eyes to gleam with excitement and Hannah to giggle.

'Well come on, let's get moving. I'm sure breakfast is already waiting for us.'

They cleaned themselves up, got clothed and headed down for breakfast. Harry's estimation was right, Molly had already made breakfast and they were soon eating to their hearts content, or rather their stomachs.

Harry thought about the floo incident the previous day and he decided to remedy the rather embarrassing situation. He was going to learn to apparate and he was going to learn it as soon as possible. It should be possible for him to learn it and gain a license now that he was legally an adult. Deciding to go through with it entailed another visit to the ministry or more likely multiple visits. He then thought of Hannah and remembered that she too was a legal adult.

'Hannah, I was thinking about getting my apparating license, you interested?'

Hannah looked at Harry and nodded 'Interested yes, but don't you have to be seventeen for that?'

Hermione answered her question 'Not exactly, you have to be an adult to gain a license. There is no reference to a specific age limit.'

Harry smiled 'I believe that answers your question, so want to go to the ministry and get some training?'

'Of course I want to go. Apparation is something I've always been slightly jealous about.'

Harry smiled 'Good then we're leaving after breakfast.'

Harry and Hannah entered the ministry through the main entrance. They registered their wands at the reception and Harry asked a question Hannah wasn't expecting.

'Is the minister in today?'

The receptionist blinked before looking at a piece of parchment.

'Yes sir, he is.'

?'Thank you.' Harry said 'Hannah are you coming?'

Hannah was stumped. Here she thought they were just going to the department of magical transportation and Harry asked if the minister was in. Seeing Harry waiting she nodded and the two of them walked to the elevator.

They stepped out of the elevator and took a left. Hannah was a bit surprised at how well Harry seemed to know his way around the ministry. After they took a right Hannah saw someone sitting at a desk. His bright red hair screamed Weasley.

'Hey Percy, is the minister in?'

The red head, Hannah now recognized him as their third year Head Boy, snapped to attention.

'Yes Mr. Potter, he is in. Do you have an appointment?'

'Percy you're his secretary so you know I don't. However I suspect he would be willing to give me the chance to talk to him. So why don't you go in there and tell him I'm standing outside his office.'

Percy was getting visibly angry, but nodded and with a knock on the door entered Fudge's office.

They didn't have to wait long. Percy returned looking a bit baffled.

'The minister will see you now.' was all the unbelieving red head said before sitting back behind his desk.

They walked into Fudge's office and were greeted quite amiably by the minister.

'Mr. Potter, what a surprise and young Ms. Who might you be?'

'Hannah Abbot' Hannah replied and Fudge managed to suppress the joy that had been on his face.

'Ah, my condolences with the loss of your parents Ms. Abbot. While I never had the pleasure to meet your parents in person I've heard from a reliable source that they were honest and hardworking people. They will be missed.'

'Thank you minister.' was all Hannah managed to say.

Fudge turned to Harry.

'Mr. Potter, Weatherby said you wanted to see me, however he didn't say why.'

'That would be because I didn't tell Percy.'

'Ah then, what can I do for you?'

'It's more that I have a bit of advice for you as opposed to something you can do for me.'

At Harry's reply Fudge was getting interested.

'What would this advice entail?'

'I'm sure you are aware of the strict requirements for entering the auror-academy. Now I don't think lowering the standards altogether is a good thing, but with Hogwarts current potions professor too many candidates don't make the grade. I propose altering the potions requirement from NEWT potions to OWL potions, with a potions course in the academy. That way you can expand the auror-force and at the same time enhance their potions skill in the direction needed in the field.'

Fudge thought about for more than a minute before nodding.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with your grade in potions, would it?'

'No, I scored an outstanding, but I know some aurors and ex-aurors and I've heard them complaining about the low number of candidates.'

'Okay then, I'll see what I can do. Mind you I can't promise anything, since I need at least the support of Amelia Bones and the instructors at the academy.'

'I'm sure you'll be able to convince them Minister and think about the public relations boost such a move could make. Now if you'd excuse us we need to go to one of your departments.'

'Would you mind telling me which department and what you want with them? I might be able to help a little.' Fudge said still imagining the possibilities of Harry's suggestion.

'We need to go to the department of magical transportation to get apparation lessons and to arrange licences.'

Fudge frowned 'Mr. Potter you have to be seventeen to be eligible for an apparation licence.'

'Actually the law states that you have to be an adult, which both of us are. At least in every way that matters here.'

Fudge pondered on this before moving to his desk and writing a few lines on a piece of parchment, which he handed to Harry.

'Give this to Madam Edgecomb and I'm sure she'll be most cooperative.'

Harry nodded and put the scrap of parchment in his pocket.

'Have a nice day Minister. I'll look forward to the next time we meet.'

'Goodbye Mr. Potter, Ms. Abbot.' Fudge replied and the two youths exited the office and made their way to the department of magical transportation.

Hannah was looking at Harry, awe evident on her face. He noticed and laughed.

'Why are you looking at me like that Hannah?'

'Sorry Mr. Potter it isn't an everyday occurrence for me to see someone successfully manipulate the Minister of Magic in doing what you want.' she replied a little cross.

'Oh. Our Minister is in love with his office and right now he needs my support to stay in office. So it wasn't exactly fair manipulation.'

'Uhm Harry, are you sure you belong in Gryffindor? You're sounding a bit Slytherin to me.'

Harry blushed a bit. 'Uhm well Trixie called me the best Slytherin since Salazar Himself.'

'Why?' Hannah asked intrigued.

Harry's blush increased tenfold before replying in a very soft tone.

'I kind of badgered the sorting hat in not placing me in Slytherin.'

Hannah's eyes opened wide 'You did what? I didn't even know that was possible. Why didn't you want to go to Slytherin?'

'I had already met Malfoy.' He replied.

'Ah' that actually explained everything to Hannah.

They arrived at the department of magical transportation and moved to the secretary in front of a solid oak door.

'Is Mrs. Edgecomb in?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Mrs. Edgecomb is in. do you have an appointment Mr. .. Potter!'

'No, I don't have an appointment, but Cornelius Fudge gave me a note to give to her.'

At the mention of the Ministers name she snapped to attention.

'Ah, if you'd be so kind to wait here for a moment, I'll see if she can make some time to see you.'

Harry nodded and the girl disappeared behind the heavy door. Unlike with Percy they had to wait a minute or two before the secretary returned.

'She will see you now.' she said holding the door for them.

They entered the office and were surprised to see that Mrs. Edgecomb wasn't alone.

'Mrs. Edgecomb, Marietta.' Harry greeted those present, mirrored by Hannah.

'Harry, Hannah. Mother, you know Harry Potter, this is Hannah Abbot.' Marietta said.

'Abbot? Oh I'm sorry about your parents. They truly were very good people.'

Hannah nodded 'Thank you.'

'Mr. Potter, my secretary mentioned that you had a note from the Minister for me.'

Harry raised his head, put his hand in his pocket, pulled out the scrap of parchment and handed it to her. She read it and frowned.

'It appears Mr. Potter that you are currently in the Ministers good graces.'

'Oh, what does it say?' Harry asked wondering what Fudge had written, while berating himself for not reading the note.

'The Minister let's me know that both of you are legally adults and he suggests you get a provisionary license for apparation.'

'A provisionary license? Please explain.'

'A provisionary license means that you gain a temporary license. You then have one month to return here and do the exam. It is only given in case the recipient has someone qualified to teach apparation willing to teach him or her. Do you have someone authorized like that?'

'I take it that there are several ministry and ex-ministry workers that are qualified.'

'Yes aurors and ex-aurors and current or previous members of this department.'

'Then yes we do.'

Mrs. Edgecomb nodded, took out her wand and tapped two business card sized pieces of parchment. She handed one to each of them.

'Well then, these are your provisionary licenses. Mr. Potter would you mind if I asked you a question?'

'No, I don't mind. Ask away.'

'Could you remove the curse that was put on my daughter? I mean, she got the curse because of your 'club'.'

'I can't. Firstly, because it's not a curse. It's a punishment condition for breaking a magical binding contract, which she signed voluntarily. Secondly, I didn't make the contract. Hermione did. However Hermione is not unreasonable and I'm sure that if Marietta were to write her an apology for endangering the rest of us, she will annul the contract and its effects.'

Mrs. Edgecomb looked at her daughter.

'Marietta, you forgot to mention it was the effect of a magical contract. I suggest you write a very good apology and I strongly suggest you do it out of 'real' remorse.'

'I apologize for my earlier assumption Mr. Potter. My daughter failed to tell me all the facts.'

'Apology accepted Mrs. Edgecomb. If that is all? I want to start learning how to apparate as soon as possible, floo travel is not my preferred mode of transportation.'

'Of course Mr. Potter, Ms. Abbot. Have a nice day.'

After concluding their business at the ministry Harry and Hannah had lunch in a muggle lunchroom before stopping at a supermarket.

Harry bought minced meat, different spices, a variety of vegetables and flour tortillas.

Hannah, who had hardly ever been in the muggle world was confused with his list of ingredients, but figured she would find out what Harry needed them for at dinner.

They returned to number twelve by cab.

Harry was busy in the kitchen when Hermione entered. She sniffed and a smile found its way to her face.

'Hmmh, smells good Harry.'

Harry smiled 'Thanks 'Mione.'

At that moment an unfamiliar owl entered the kitchen and landed in front of the bushy haired witch, holding out its paw with a letter attached. Hermione freed the bird of its burden and it flew of. She opened the letter and read it, a surprised expression evident on her face.

'Harry, do you know what this is?'

'Uhm, Marietta's apology?'

Hermione looked at him as if he had just grown a second head, which was quite possible for him, but she didn't know that.

'How did you know that? You becoming a seer or something like that?'

Harry laughed 'No, nothing like that. Marietta was in her mothers office today and I suggested that if she apologized you might be so good and annul the contract.'

'Should I? Annul the contract I mean.'

Harry shrugged 'I reckon she's suffered enough, but you made the contract and so it's your call.'

Hermione thought for a minute 'Okay, I'll annul the contract, but I can't right now, because I'm still not allowed to do magic away from school.'

'Why don't you put that in a reply. Who knows, Marietta's mother might think of something to help you in that regard.'

'Okay, I'll do that. When is dinner ready?'

'In fifteen minutes, enough time to write that letter. You can have Hedwig deliver it. Could you tell Trixie to set the table on your way out?'

'Sure' Hermione replied as she left the kitchen.

The all-magical people at the table looked with trepidation to the strange food packages in front of them. They obviously had never seen, let alone eaten wraps.

Hermione however had and thus was the first to dig in, easing the others concern.

Between bites Hermione addressed the cook.

'Harry, these are to die for.' Her opinion was shared by all causing Harry to blush furiously, not accustomed to that much praise.

Arthur Weasley asked the next question.

'Harry, how did it go at the ministry today?'

'Well, very well actually. Fudge seemed interested in my suggestion and helped get us provisionary licenses.'

The elder Weasleys were flabbergasted.

'You met with the minister and he arranged provisionary licenses?'

'Yes he did. Why are you so surprised?'

'Provisionary licenses haven't been issued since before I was born.'

Harry's and Hannah's eyes opened wide, very wide.

'Ah, okay that would explain your reaction.'

Hermione, always listening very carefully, asked something which the others had missed.

'Harry, what did you suggest to the Minister?'

'I suggested that he'd change the potions requirement for aurors from NEWT potions to OWL potions and a specialized potions course in the academy. That way the auror corps can be expanded without great liabilities.'

Once again everyone was shocked.

'You have achieved with one suggestion, what the whole auror corps has been trying to get done for years. How did you manage that?'

Harry grinned 'I pointed out the fact that such a move would go really well with the general public and you all know what our dear Minister wants, to stay in office.'

Hermione shook her head 'Your Slytherin side is really coming out lately, isn't it.'

Trixie replied to that 'It should have come out a lot earlier, with results like that.'

The comment caused a bout of laughter.

'Mr. Weasley, do you know anybody who might able and qualified to teach us apparation?'

'Of course I do, I'm married to someone like that. Molly here worked at the transportation department before she had Charly.'

Harry turned to Arthur's wife.

'Mrs. Weasley, would I be able to persuade you to teach us?'

Molly Weasley grinned 'I'll teach you two on one condition.'

'And that condition would be?'

'You're going to cook once a week for the rest of the holiday.' cheering was heard from all around the table.

'Deal, you drive a hard bargain Mrs. Weasley' Harry said smiling slightly.

'Good we start tomorrow.'

They ate they're wraps and Hermione and Ron were ordered by Molly to do the dishes.

Harry sought out Cissa to continue the occlumency lessons.

'Harry, how are you doing with clearing your mind?'

'Better, it's still not instantaneous, but I've managed to bring it down to a couple of seconds.'

'Good, keep practicing. You want to be able to do it instantaneous. We'll start building your shields now. Clear your mind and then let it fill with your memories. Then sort them by the strongest emotion.'

Harry did as he was told and for the next two hours he was sorting like a man possessed.

'That part's done. What's next?'

'Well now you have to enclose your memories. Use intent and magic from your core to construct enclosures around each collection of memories in anyway that feels right to you, but remember to built in a way to access those memories. If you don't you'll effectively obliviate yourself.'

Harry nodded and worked on his new task.

It was getting close to midnight when Harry finished.

'This is getting interesting. Cissa, I finished that part and added something extra.'

'What did you add Harry?'

'I made some guards.'

'What sort of guards?'

'I made three hydras in my mind and have them patrolling through my mind.'

Cissa was astounded 'I have to hand it to you. In things like this you're some kind of genius. It took me two weeks just to enclose my memories. I think that it's been enough for today though, it's almost midnight.'

Harry nodded and yawned.

'You're right, let's get some rest.' he said finding that the others had already gone to bed. They headed upstairs, changed and crawled into bed.


	8. Problems and solutions

_Disclaimer : It's all JKR's except the plot and Saphira. That little honey is all mine. :P_

_A/N : Just letting people know that a new chapter is in the works. The first part is posted on my lj link in my profile ._

Hannah woke up from the nightmare she was having and soon found that it was still in the middle of the night. She laid back down and tried to fall asleep again, but after the nightmare, in which she saw her family accusing her of being the cause of their death, her bed didn't feel safe anymore. She tried in vain for a couple of minutes before quietly getting up.

She walked to the other room were she saw Harry and Trixie sleeping soundly. Not quite awake her subconscious made the next decision for her.

Hannah moved to the far side of the bed and crawled under the blankets next to a sleeping Harry Potter. It wasn't long before sleep caught up with her.

Hannah was the first to wake. She was feeling comfortable and contented, but she couldn't say what gave her that feeling right away. She confusedly looked at her surroundings and it took a while to comprehend that she was in Harry's room.

She felt a ring of warmth on her back and around her waist and she looked down, peeking under the blankets, and saw Harry's arm around her waist. She blushed and her first reaction was to squirm out of his arms, but she felt unusually comfortable, overruled her instincts and enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling she was experiencing.

Half an hour later Harry woke up and stretched, at least he tried to stretch. As he tried to move his arms found that his right arm was held in place. He looked who was holding his arm, expecting Trixie and was surprised to see Hannah laying next to him, keeping his arm around her waist.

Hannah had fallen asleep again and was now awakened by Harry's attempt to liberate his arm.

"Good morning Hannah. Mind letting go of my arm?" Harry said.

Hannah blushed furiously "Sorry I, I didn't mean to."

Harry put a finger on her lips "Hannah, I'm not complaining. Actually it's quite flattering waking up like this, next to two beautiful ladies."

That caused her to blush even harder.

Harry turned around and looked at Trixie, sleeping serenely. He bowed over her and whispered in her ear.

"Trixie, wake up. We have company."

Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked over Harry's shoulder. She found Hannah sitting in the bed on the other side of Harry. She grinned at the young witch.

"It's nice waking up like this, isn't it."

Hannah blushed and gave a barely noticeable nod, causing Trixie to giggle. Harry in the mean time stretched a bit.

"Come ladies, let's get moving while the day is still young."

They got out of bed and moved to the other room to wake the still sleeping Narcissa. Harry moved closer to her and as with Trixie whispered in her ear.

"Wakey wakey rise and shine."

Cissa groaned and growled in her sleep "Just five more minutes." causing Harry to laugh out loud, waking her up.

"Good morning Cissa. You know I never expected you were one of those 'five more minutes' people."

Cissa blushed slightly before getting up and running to the bathroom, while telling the other two girls she had the shower first.

Trixie shrugged and told Hannah she'd take the bath. Hannah shrugged and entered the bathroom after the two Black sisters. Harry was grinning all the way to his own bathroom.

After breakfast Harry and Hannah followed Molly Weasley to the back yard of number twelve, eager to get started learning apparation.

"Now I know that most instructors start with the theory, but I find that it is learned faster with practical experience, so I'm taking you on a couple of side-along apparations and I want you to feel the magic at work, okay."

The two youths nodded.

Harry was the first for the side-along apparations. Molly took his hand and disappeared with only a slight pop.

A couple of minutes later they returned.

"Harry, could you feel the magic at work? Pulling and pushing you to the location you want to go to?"

He nodded that he had and Molly turned to her other student.

"You ready dear?" she asked and when Hannah nodded she took her hand and disappeared once again.

Not long after they left, they returned. Molly asked Hannah the same question she did Harry, before quickly moving back to the house while motioning them to stay where they were.

Moments later she returned with Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy here agreed to be here, just in case something happens." Molly explained and Harry and Hannah gave the Hogwarts medi-witch a grateful look, causing her to smile.

"Now the trick to apparation is actually quite simple. You have to concentrate on your body and the location and will your whole body and everything you are taking with you to the location you want to go to. Now Harry dear, why don't you go first. I want you to concentrate on moving yourself to that bench over there."

Harry nodded and started concentrating. He willed himself to the specified location and felt his magic reacting before settling back down. He opened his eyes and found himself still in the same place as where he'd started. On a whim he cleared his mind and tried it again. His magic reacted, but this time it enveloped him and the pushing and pulling of apparating started. When it stopped he opened his eyes and found himself in front of the little bench in the back of the garden. A huge smile made it's way to his face and he waved to the three women standing a bit further on.

The stout medi-witch made her way to him and cast a spell on him. Harry glowed for a second and Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you haven't left anything behind."

Harry sighed in relief and looked at Hannah who had her eyes closed and looked like she was concentrating very hard. Her sat down watching her.

He saw Molly Weasley say something to Hannah.

Molly moved to the slightly discouraged girl.

"Now now dear, nothing to get worked up about. Harry didn't get it on the first try either and frankly I would have been surprised. Now concentrate and apparate over to where Harry is sitting."

Hannah nodded and concentrated again, this time she did apparate. Sort of anyway.

Harry saw Hannah concentrate once again and this time she did succeed, in a way. When she disappeared from the Weasley matriarch's side Harry saw something was left behind, but before he could worry about it Hannah appeared in a rather interesting way. She landed in Harry's lap and it soon became clear what had been left behind.

Hannah was sitting in Harry's lap wearing nothing but her bra and knickers. Both of them realized the state they were in and blushed profusely.

"Sorry Harry, I wasn't planning on doing that." Hannah said very embarrassed.

"I'm sure you didn't Hannah, but like I said earlier. I'm not complaining about a beautiful girl falling in my lap. Though it is a bit embarrassing in front of my best friend's mother." He said grinning impishly while still blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Harry being considerate pointed his wand to where Hannah had been earlier.

"Accio Hannah's clothes" He caught the bundle of clothes flying towards him and handed them over to the blushing girl that was still in his lap. She gratefully took her clothes and clothed herself quickly.

Madam Pomfrey cast the same spell on her that she had cast on Harry earlier.

"Well you didn't splinch yourself, technically, but if you forget to take your clothes with you during your exam you're still going to fail."

When she stopped speaking Molly Weasley arrived after running to the others, in her worry about Hannah forgetting that she could have apparated. She scooped the girl in her arms and held her tight.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked and Hannah nodded. Molly let go of the girl and turned her attention to Harry.

"Now Harry, could you please apparate back to where we started?"

He nodded, closed his eyes, concentrated and disappeared. He opened his eyes and found himself back where he started, astounded of how much easier it was this time. Not long after, Hannah stood next to him. This time fully clothed.

The stout medi-witch checked them over and everything was as it was supposed to be. Molly Weasley decided to take it up a notch.

"Good that went well. You two are really doing better than expected. So were going to take this to the next level. You're going to apparate a bit further, to be exact to the Black summer manor. Harry you're first dear." Molly said and Madam Pomfrey disappeared. Harry nodded, concentrated and apparated away, followed by Hannah and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry arrived at the summer manor and found Madam Pomfrey waiting for him. She immediately checked him over and found him in mint condition.

As soon as she was done Hannah followed by Mrs. Weasley arrived. Hannah was checked over as well and she too was on the Isle of Man, all bits attached.

They rested for a couple of minutes, basking in the warm sun before going back to the garden of number twelve.

They repeated the process several times until it was nearly noon.

"Well done you two. You've picked it up faster than I would have expected. We'll see if you're good enough to take the exam tomorrow morning." Molly said smiling proudly at her two students.

After lunch Hannah had a thoughtful expression on her face. Harry noticed and couldn't help feeling concerned.

"Hannah, what's wrong?"

The blonde looked up at Harry.

"I was just thinking that I haven't given Susan any sign of being alive since your birthday."

"Oh, well why don't you write her a letter and have Anna deliver it or go and visit her. If you want me to I'll tag along."

Hannah smiled at Harry. "Harry that's a wonderful idea, but I think I'm going to do both and I'd love it if you came with me."

"Sure, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in a bit."

Trixie ran up the stairs yelling Harry's name. She entered the bedroom, but he wasn't there. Then she heard something coming from the bathroom. Without thinking she entered the bathroom.

"Harry, I've got some wonderful news. Rodolphus got caught." she said before she looked at Harry who was just stepping out of the shower. Harry blushed furiously and Trixie's mouth was agape.

"Uhm that's good news Trixie, but would you mind getting out of here?"

Trixie blushed and retreated from Harry's bathroom.

When Harry had dressed and went down he found Trixie was already gone from the bedroom. He found her sitting at the table, lost in thought, Cissa and Hannah looking at her curiously.

Trixie looked at Harry and blushed. Cissa noticed the cause of the blush and turned to Harry.

"Harry what happened to make my sister act like this?"

Harry blushed a bit "Well she was apparently very excited about the news of Rodolphus' capture and she wanted to tell me. The problem is I was just getting out of the shower when she walked in on me in the bathroom."

Hannah's eyes opened wide "She saw you naked?"

Harry nodded and Hannah turned to Trixie.

"So tell me, what's he like under all those clothes?"

Trixie murmured something which Harry couldn't understand, but Hannah and Cissa clearly did.

"That impressive?" Cissa asked her sister who nodded.

"Damn and I had to mis it. Oh well I'll get my chance. I'll make sure of it." she said mostly to herself.

Hannah was blushing lightly "Tell me when so I can too. Your sister really got me curious."

"Hannah did you write that letter to Susan?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Anna's already on her way."

"Let's hope Susan isn't foolish enough to believe the old tales about augury's."

"You mean them being able to announce deaths? Susan won't believe that, she's read all of the Care of Magical Creatures books when she got them. It's one of her favorite classes."

"That's nice to know. You want to go visit her?"

"Yes I'd like that, are you coming too?"

"Said I would, didn't I. You think I'd weasel out?" Harry said feigning disbelieve.

"No I just wanted to be sure."

"Ok, how are we going? Floo, apparating, knightbus?"

"Let's take the floo, the bus upsets my stomach and apparation is likely to be impossible because we're not keyed in to the wards."

"Ok, or do you want to try something else?"

"Try something else? What did you have in mind?"

"We could firetravel, phoenix-style. Fawkes does it all the time and to be honest it looks like fun."

"Mhmm, oh well nothing ventured nothing gained. Let's try it."

Harry nodded and transformed into a phoenix. He landed on her shoulder and in a burst of flames they were gone from number twelve.

The Black sisters looked at each other.

"He really is something else isn't he." Cissa said to her sister, who once again blushed furiously.

"Sis, you know, you really have a one-track mind."

Hannah and Harry in his phoenix form appeared in another burst of flames, right in front of a reading Susan, who jumped at the sudden arrival. What she saw surprised her. In front of her stood her friend Hannah with a phoenix on her shoulder. The same friend whose letter she had just received.

"Hannah you wrote you were coming, but to be honest I imagined a more conventional mode of transportation."

"Yeah well Harry wanted to try that."

Susan looked around confused. "Harry? Well then where is he?"

Hannah giggled "He's sitting on my shoulder at the moment. Harry, you mind letting go of me. Your talons are getting a bit uncomfortable."

The phoenix let go of Hannah and in mid-flight changed back into Harry. Susan was stunned.

"You're an animagus!" Susan exclaimed while pointing at Harry.

"No I'm not." he replied confusing Susan.

"What do you mean? I saw you transforming from phoenix to human."

"That you did, but still I'm no animagus. Animagi are people with an ability they trained, causing them to be able to change into an animal representation of themselves and that description doesn't fit what I do."

That confused Susan even more. Hannah while enjoying her friends confusion decided to cut in.

"Suse, trust me on this. Harry is telling the truth. Now why don't you tell me what you've been doing lately."

"Well nothing much really. Been out riding of course, some reading and that was it really. So tell me, how are you doing?"

"Very good all things considering. Harry offered me to stay at his place and he made sure I was comfortable, even going as far as leaving his own party prematurely. He arranged for me to hear my parents' will and insisted on providing everything I need. In other words Harry's been pampering me."

"That doesn't quite sound like the Harry I know."

"I know, but trust me Harry is a very caring person and the best cook I've ever met. Not to mention that his physique is apparently godlike, at least it is according to Trixie. I haven't had the pleasure of confirming it."

Hannah's words caused Harry to be slightly embarrassed.

"So that's what Trixie said. I'm flattered, but I think she has a flair for the melodramatic."

"She might, but it was evident from the blush on her face and her absentmindedness that she was very impressed."

Harry shrugged and chose not to reply on it any further.

Susan was confused "Uhm who is Trixie and how does she know about Harry's physique?"

"Trixie is Bellatrix Black and she walked in on him while he got out of the shower today."

"Why did she do that?" Susan asked curiously.

"Rodolphus Lestrange was captured and she was so excited she couldn't wait to tell me about it." Harry said.

"You sound like you like her Harry. I'd have thought you'd hate her for what happened at the ministry."

"Well let me ask you a question. Would you hate someone for what they did while under the Imperius curse?" Susan shook her head.

"Well Trixie was ill. I'm sure you read the article in the prophet. I can't hate her for something that she had effectively no control over."

"That and she actually is quite nice. Though at the moment Cissa and I are a bit cross with her." Hannah added.

"Why are you a bit cross with her?" Susan asked intrigued.

"She's seen something we haven't and quite frankly we're a bit jealous."

Susan started giggling and Hannah soon followed.

Harry groaned "Looks like I'm going to have to lock the door when I take a shower."

That made the giggling girls giggle even harder.

"Hey Hannah how do you want to go back later? Firetravelling or do you want to apparate?" Harry asked desperate to change the subject.

"Let's apparate, we need some more practice."

Susan was shocked "Apparating? That's illegal without a license."

Harry looked at Hannah and both their faces sported mischievous grins. Harry took a scrap of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to Susan. She read it and an unbelieving expression formed on her face.

"A provisionary license? How in Merlin's name did you get one of those?"

"Actually I have one too. Harry is currently the Minister's favourite and he arranged them for us. It helps that it is perfectly legal, we're both emancipated minors."

"Wow you are full of surprises and do tell, where did you get that augury?"

"Well Harry bought her for me."

"You bought her an augury?"

"Yeah she chose Hannah and it would've been cruel not to take her with us, besides Hannah needed an animal companion. They help in coping with things. I know that i would have been wallowing in self pity if it hadn't been for Hedwig."

At that moment Amelia Bones entered the room.

"Ah Susan you didn't tell me you were expecting visitors."

"I wasn't. Hannah sent me a letter today which said she was coming over and while I was still reading it they got here."

"Ah well Hannah dear, how are you holding up?"

"Rather well actually. Harry's helped me a lot."

"Ah Mr. Potter, it's nice meeting you outside of court. Susan told me about your 'study group' and I have to say the initiative is laudable. I also received word that you took Hannah in after the attack on her family. I'm grateful for that."

"It's nothing really. Hannah needed a place to stay and my home is arguably the best secured house in our world. Of course the fact that I have another beautiful lady living in the same house is a very nice bonus." Harry said with a grin apparent on his face.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Amelia asked the girls who giggled and nodded their consent.

"Madam Bones, has the Minister approached you about changing the criteria for the auror-academy?"

"Yes he has, but how do you know about that? It hasn't even been announced yet."

"Harry was the one who suggested it to the Minister." Hannah supplied.

The proverbial light was lit by Hannah's comment.

"So you're the one pulling Fudge's strings. I've been wondering about who was influencing him this time."

"Yes well I make suggestions that seem reasonable and Fudge being who he is grabs hold with both hands."

"And why Mr. Potter are you influencing the Minister in a way that he'll probably stay in office?"

"Well first there is the chance that our next Minister could be a deatheater. Fudge isn't one he's just an idiot. Not to mention the fact that with him in office and listening to me and Dumbledore, he's not going to do to many stupid things. Call it damage control."

"Ah at least it'll be better than when he was still listening to Lucius Malfoy."

"That and I don't actually demand anything, well except for making Dumbledore Fudge's official adviser. That would make sure he doesn't screw up too much." Harry replied.

"It seems to work. Now will you stay for dinner?"

"Regretfully no, but maybe we can all have dinner together some other time."

"I'd like that Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones said.

Harry turned to Hannah.

"Shall we go back, Hannah? I'm sure dinner is about ready."

Hannah nodded and the two of them said their goodbyes to Susan and her aunt.

"Susan can you show us where the wards end?" Hannah asked her friend. Susan nodded and the three of them exited the house.

The two teens appeared in the back garden of number twelve and headed inside. They entered the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley in front of the stove.

"Ah there you are. Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you two go sit at the table."

Harry and Hannah complied and moved to the dining room.

After dinner Harry had another occlumency lesson with Cissa. She instructed him to first reinforce the shields he had already made. When he indicated he was done she had him construct a wall around his mind and reinforce it as good as he could. He did as he was told and when he was done it was considerably later.

"Now Harry mind telling me how you constructed your outer walls?"

"Well I began with a granite wall, which I reinforced with cast iron brackets. On the outside of that wall I dug a moat which I filled with stakes and on the outside of that I created a wall of fire."

Cissa was stunned with disbelief.

"Let me put it all together and correct me if I'm wrong. You've sorted and secured your memories, created three hydra's in your mind who patrol it, created a granite wall with a stake filled moat on the outside and a wall of fire around that."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Harry replied.

"Then we'll need Dumbledore to test your shields and other defenses since my ability in legillimency isn't even near adequate."

That exact moment Albus Dumbledore decided to grace them with his presence.

"Harry, Ms. Black, I happened to hear you mention my name. Is there anything I can help you with?" the ancient headmaster asked.

"Yes professor you can. You see I've been practising occlumency with Cissa's help, but she doesn't feel her legillimency skills are enough to test my defenses. So would you be willing to do the honors."

"Of course, whenever you're ready." Harry nodded "legillimens"

After a couple of minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well professor how bad is it?" Harry asked.

"No no quite the opposite actually. I didn't even make it past your impressive wall of fire."

"You didn't get past that? Damn why did I bother to make the rest."

Dumbledore's interest was peaked "The rest? Behind that wall are more defenses?"

"Yeah there is the stake filled moat and the with iron brackets reinforced granite wall, not to mention the walls around my memories and the patrolling hydras."

Dumbledore's face clearly spoke of awe.

"Harry what did you mean by patrolling hydras?"

"Oh I made a couple of hydras that patrol through my mind and will attack anything that is not supposed to be there, at least that's what they're supposed to do. I haven't been able to test it."

The old headmaster looked at Harry like he was some kind of deity.

"You have guardians patrolling your mind? That hasn't been done since the time of Merlin, that is there hasn't been a known case since then."

To say Harry was surprised was quite the understatement. He was positively gobsmacked.

Cissa was gloating "To think someone this strong was taught by me, not to mention him being my head of house."

She smiled at Harry and he returned the gesture with an awkward smile.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and took a look at the clock.

"Harry it's getting late so if you don't mind I'll take my leave."

"No not at all sir. Thank you for your help and have a good night."

"I was happy to be able to help. I will see you soon. Good night." the headmaster replied before leaving for the floo.

Harry turned to Cissa and the others.

"Well I'm getting tired so I'm off to bed." he said getting up and headed upstairs. The girls looked at each other and followed the sixteen year old Black family patriarch.

They made ready for bed and emerged from the bathroom dressed in their nightdresses. They made their way over to Harry's room and Trixie and Hannah crawled in on either side of him. Cissa was standing next to the bed. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Cissa turned her attention to her sister.

"Move over, I want to get in." she said to Trixie who stared at her sister.

"What? You sleep in the same bed as an apparently gorgeous man and you expect me to sleep in my bed alone?"

Trixie chuckled and made room for her sister, coincidentally moving closer to Harry. Cissa crawled into bed and it didn't take long for the four of them to fall asleep.

The next morning found them in a very interesting situation. Cissa had her arms draped around her sister's waist, whose head was snuggling in Harry's neck. Harry was hugging Hannah, who returned the favor.

This morning Harry was the first to wake. He soon noticed the warmth enveloping him. Hannah's arms around him were feeling wonderful and Trixie's warm breath on his neck was starting to wake up a certain part of his body. He slowly turned his head towards Trixie and whispered in her ear.

"Trixie it's time to wake up."

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She still had her head nestled in Harry's neck and as soon as she noticed the position she was in she blushed.

Harry chuckled "Trixie why don't you wake up your sister."

She nodded and turned to said sister. Harry in the meanwhile turned to Hannah and woke her.

"Hannah, it's time to wake up." Hannah groaned and replied with her eyes still closed.

"Ah did you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream."

Harry chuckled causing Hannah to open her eyes and blush furiously.

"Sorry" she started, but Harry silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"No need to apologize. Actually it was quite adorable and it's rather flattering that you feel safe enough around me to have nice dreams." he replied causing her to blush even more.

Cissa had waken up and had witnessed the little exchange between the two of them. She turned her attention to Hannah.

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he." she said and Hannah nodded, which caused Harry to blush.

Not long after, they had all cleaned themselves up to face another day at number twelve.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly were already downstairs when Harry and the girls came down for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other holding hands, while Ginny was having a conversation with her mother. Harry greeted them all, mirrored by everyone else. The four of them sat down and moments later Molly had breakfast ready. The Weasley matriarch turned her attention to Harry.

"Harry dear, what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking of practising a bit more and if all goes well heading over to the ministry to take the apparation test."

Molly nodded "Good idea, we'll start right after breakfast."

True to her word Molly, Harry and Hannah had another apparating session after breakfast. Molly didn't even try to hide the fact that she was very impressed that the two youths were picking up apparation this fast. Harry had improved his style so that he barely made a sound, while Hannah's technique was at least as good as most adults.

Harry was positive that this was his preferred mode of magical transportation. Sure it was a strange sensation when apparating, but it wasn't disorientating as portkeys or the floo. It was also very nice to get where you want to go without laying on the floor like a fish out of the water.

Hannah was having similar thoughts, but the reasons were different. The pulling/pushing sensation involved in apparating was causing Hannah to experience a very pleasant feeling between her legs. In fact it was the same feeling she sometimes had when she was being hugged by her personal savior, listing to the name of Harry James Potter.

They stopped just before noon, having apparated over most of Great Britain and headed inside where Molly Weasley made a light lunch.

"Harry, Hannah I have to say I'm impressed with how well you're doing. You're ready to take the test."

Harry and Hannah beamed at hearing Molly's praise. Harry turned to Hannah.

"It's your call Hannah. Do you want to take the test today or do you want to practice some more?"

Hannah was shocked that he left the choice to her.

"We can take the test today Harry." she replied and received a smile from Harry in return.

Trixie addressed Harry "Harry can we come too and perhaps visit the Alley afterwards?"

"Sure if there is time we can make a short stop at Diagon Alley."

"Good then we need to change. You coming Cissa?" Trixie said to her sister before turning around and wiggling her firm behind in front of Harry's face as she moved upstairs. Now and then Harry saw a bit of Trixie's panties, because of the little girls dress she was wearing and he started blushing profusely. Hannah saw his reaction and giggled a bit.

The four of them appeared in the unwarded entrance of the ministry and proceeded to the front desk to register. That was over very soon and they headed to the department of Magical Transportation.

When they arrived Madam Edgecomb's secretary saw them and headed to her boss' office. She barely entered before coming out again. She then approached the four of them.

"Mr. Potter, Madam Edgecomb was wondering if you might have a minute for her."

He nodded and they followed the secretary to the office.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Edgecomb." Harry greeted as he entered the office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, thank you for seeing me. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there a problem? I hadn't expected to see you again this soon."

"No problem, Hannah and I want to take the test to get our permanent licenses."

The department head was shocked and it showed.

"You're ready to take the test already?" Harry nodded "If you don't mind me asking, how did you learn it this quickly?"

"We had a very good teacher. She used to work here and if you're interested she might be available again since her children are either at Hogwarts or have already finished their education."

"Mind telling me who your teacher was so I might send her a job offer?"

"No problem, Molly Weasley thought us." Harry said and the director wrote the name down. Then she rang a bell that had been sitting on her desk and her secretary entered the office.

"Could you show Mr. Potter and Ms. Abbot to the testing area and assign them an examining team?"

The secretary nodded and led them out of the office, through an hallway and into a large room. She explained to two examiners that Harry and Hannah were there for the apparation exam and left.

The two men motioned for Harry and Hannah to come closer.

"Well the test is pretty straight forward. You have to apparate to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade, where my colleague will test if you haven't splinched yourself, then you apparate back here and I test you too. If you haven't splinched yourself on either apparation you pass. Now who wants to go first?"

Hannah motioned Harry to go first. He shrugged and apparated as soon as the examiner disappeared. A minute of two later he was back and was getting checked over.

Hannah was next. She too disappeared and reappeared not long after. She too was checked.

Meanwhile the other examiner had come back. The two talked a bit before turning to the two sixteen year olds.

"Congratulations, you both pass. With flying colors I might add." the examiner said handing them their permanent licenses.

Harry and Hannah thanked them and met up with the Black sisters.

"Now that's done let's go shopping." Harry said while they moved to the ministry apparation point. The three girls all sported happy grins on their faces in anticipation of the upcoming shopping trip.

The first shop they visited was Madam Malkin's. Harry was getting confused, so he asked Trixie why they were there.

"Well I saw Hannah being a little jealous of us about the clothes we were wearing. So I thought we should get her a set too." she said.

Harry turned to Hannah.

"Well Hannah, would you like to have a set like that?"

Hannah blushed furiously, but nodded nonetheless.

Harry smiled softly "Ok then let's get you a set or two." and entered the shop.

It was empty. No customers at all. As soon as they entered the shop Madam Malkin walked in from the back room.

"Mr. Potter to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Madam, do you remember those flowery dresses you made for Narcissa?"

The seamstress nodded.

"Well it seems that Hannah here likes them too, so I'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind as to make a couple of sets for her."

"Of course, it's not very busy today so I should have them ready in an hour. Is that satisfactory Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled "That's perfect."

Hannah had a question and she voiced it.

"Uhm excuse me, but don't you need to take measurements?"

"No we keep measurements stored for a month. That way they can order extras per owl if they like it and need some more."

"Oh ok."

While Hannah's new clothes were being made Harry and the girls went to a shop that sold trunks. When Trixie and Cissa asked why he wanted to go there he said he wanted a bigger trunk and that the two of them needed one too.

They asked why they needed a trunk and were surprised when they heard his answer. He told them that since he still needed to finish Hogwarts they were coming with him.

Though obviously surprised they didn't really seem to mind having to accompany him to school, of which me made note.

He picked out two standard sized trunks for the girls and found himself a nice trunk, that though it had only one compartment was at least twice the size of the one he been currently been using.

When they were done in the shop Harry asked the girls if they needed anything else, to which they replied negatively.

On the way back to Madam Malkin's they passed a jeweler and Harry took a moment to see what he had on display.

They picked up Hannah's new clothes and headed back to number twelve in time for dinner.

After another exquisite dinner Harry approached Hermione.

"Hermione could we talk for a minute? In private?"

she nodded and the two of them headed to the study. When they were both seated comfortably Hermione turned her full attention on Harry.

"Well what did you want to talk about Harry?" she asked and saw Harry getting more uncomfortable every second.

"Well I have a bit of a problem and to be honest you're the only one I even feel remotely comfortable with to discuss it."

"Thank you for the compliment Harry. What is that problem you were talking about?"

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"It's kind of embarrassing really, but I need to get it of my chest and you're the closest thing to a sister I have. The thing is, you know I have three girls around me most of the time, don't you."

Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Now the thing is, I'm falling in love," Harry said and Hermione smiled and started to embrace him, but he stopped her "with all three of them."

That shocked the bushy haired witch.

"All three of them? Ok, I can see why that would be a problem. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I mean I like them all very much, but I can't have all three of them, now can I."

Hermione frowned "Sorry Harry, I don't think I can help you with this problem, at least nothing other than listening to you."

Harry smiled sullenly "Thanks, to be honest I didn't expect anything else, but I'd hoped for some good advice on what to do. Ah well can't have it all, can I."

Hermione put her hand on his arm in a comforting manner.

"Whenever you need to talk you can call on me. You know that right?"

Harry smiled, clearly relieved. "Thank you, I knew I could count on you."

They got up and left the study to join the others in the living room.

It was a quiet evening at number twelve. Harry was reading an aurors spellbook with Saphira draped around his neck. Hannah was sitting next to him on his right side reading a book she had received from Hermione, while Trixie was sitting on Harry's left, leaning slightly on him and dozing off.

Ron and Ginny were playing gobstones in front of the fireplace and Hermione was lost in a very big book, of the variety that only she could call 'light reading'. Narcissa and the elder Weasleys were quietly discussing something.

Harry turned to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah what are you reading?"

The girl in question looked up and smiled contently.

"It's a muggle fantasy novel Hermione lent me. It's quite good though not very realistic in the way they are describing wizards."

"What's the title?"

"It's called 'The Lord of the Rings'."

Recognition dawned on Harry's face.

"Ah Tolkien's epoch. I heard about it, but I never had the chance to read it. My relatives hate everything that has to do with magic, so I was never allowed to read any fantasy novels."

"That must have been terrible."

"Pleasant was something entirely different in any case. That was also the reason I was shocked when my cousin caught himself a witch."

"He caught himself a witch?" Hannah asked not entirely sure what he had meant.

"He's dating Millicent Bullstrode since somewhere in the beginning of the summer holiday. His parents kicked him out for it."

"Wow that are some weird muggles. Kicking out their own son." Hannah said shaking her head "Millicent Bullstrode? As in the one in our year?"

"Yep that's the one. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to her in Dudley's appartment."

Hannah giggled.

"Anyway, when you're done pass it on will you. I'd like to read it too."

"Sure Harry."

The next day after lunch Hermione pulled the three girls aside and guided them into the study of number twelve Grimmauld Place. She motioned for them to sit and turned her attention to the three girls.

"Yesterday Harry came to me with a problem he is having. In a way you are the problem and the solution at the same time, or to put it a little differently you can solve his problem."

The three girls were feeling uncomfortable being the source of whatever problem Harry had and it showed on their faces. Eventually curiosity took over and Cissa took the bait.

"In what way are we the cause of Harry's problem?"

"Well harry told me he developed serious feelings for the three of you and that where his problem comes from. He loves all of you and he's feeling a bit guilty about it."

Narcissa nodded slowly "I can see the problem, but what is this solution you're talking about?"

"Harry said something that caught my attention. 'I can't have all three of them, now can I.' so I did some research last night and I came up with two possible solutions. First, one of you gets more involved with Harry and the others back off a bit."

Trixie didn't like the chances of that. "And the second one?"

"Well isn't it obvious? You share him."

The girls were confused and Cissa wanted to know what the bushy haired muggle-born meant.

"How do you figure that out. You can only have one wife and openly admitting to having mistresses is at the very least frowned upon."

"Right on both accounts, but you missed something. Now let's say Bellatrix is going to be Mrs. Potter. Then neither you or Hannah will be able to be his wife, however you also needn't be his mistress. You see I found this law that is from the middle ages that while not having seen any use in the last couple of centuries, is still active and it is this law that might be what you are looking for. The law states that a wizard can only have one wife, however he can also have any number of concubines. That is as long as he can support them. Concubines have mostly the same rights as the wife, except for one thing. They and their offspring do not have the right to bear the wizards last name. Which in this situation could actually be a good thing. Now if Bellatrix is Mrs. Potter, you would be Mrs. Black and Hannah would be known as Mrs. Abbot and so would your children. It would mean that you can have children with the same man, be effectively married and still continue your own family line without coupling it to the Potter line officially."

"I see, it is rather tempting. Continuation of our lines, but we have to make sure if we can get along together good enough to share a husband and live together." Narcissa replied and the other two girls nodded their consent.

Hermione got up from the chair she had been occupying.

"Well that's something you have to do all by yourselves. I hope you can find a solution you can all be at least satisfied with." she said before she left the room.

Narcissa was the first to speak when Hermione had left.

"I think it's safe to say we all like Harry so that isn't even a question and neither is the first option. We need to make sure that we're not going to be at each others throats all the time. Now to be honest I have to say that in my opinion this could work and I'm interested, but I'd like to have us all agree to some things, like that the 'wife' doesn't have more power than the others in the household."

Trixie was next.

"I agree with what you're saying sis, but I'm sure harry would be very cross with whoever of us tried to get one-up over the others, wife or not."

"I don't mind sharing and it would be nice to have the chance to not be the last Abbot on earth. In a couple of years that is."

Trixie turned to Cissa.

"Any other 'rules' we should agree on?"

"It would probably be good to treat all our eventual children as if they were our own. That would make sure no ones kids are treated better or worse than the others."

At this Hannah and Trixie nodded. Hannah frowned.

"Uhm we have a little problem." she said and Trixie and Cissa looked at her in confusion.

"How are we going to break this to Harry?" she said and the three of them broke into outright laughter.

They got out of the study and into the hallway where they saw a most unusual sight. Harry was sitting in a chair opposite the painting of Sirius' mother glaring at the woman composed of pigments and magic.

"Now I know you can hear me because that silencing ward is one-directional. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to answer by either nodding or shaking your painted head. Do you understand?" Harry said calmly while giving Mrs. Black a rather potent glare.

The painting nodded furiously.

"Good now the first question. Do you want to end as target practice?"

That was a definite no.

"Second question. Can you behave yourself in a manner I find appropriate for one of the Black family?" this had a reluctant yes as the answer.

"Ok then I'm giving you a choice. You can either behave yourself and remain in the place you're currently inhabiting or I'm going to practice my hexes and curses on you. Now will you behave?"

The painting nodded her consent.

"Ok deal, but be warned. Any relapse into your old behavior will not be tolerated. Am I clear?" Harry's question was answered by another nod and Harry waved his wand dispelling the silencing ward.

Mrs. Black took a good look at Harry and surprisingly an approving expression formed on her face, shocking Trixie and Cissa.

"So my son's godson became the new lord. I have to say I like how you negotiate my lord, very convincing indeed."

Harry grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks this is going to be great." he replied causing the girls loads of confusion.

"Harry what do you mean by that?" Trixie asked.

Harry turned around and blinked.

"Oh I didn't know you were there. Well imagine the other's reaction to a polite painting of Sirius' mom. They'll be shocked to say the least."

the girls were gobsmacked, but Mrs. Black was grinning in anticipation.

"Devious, I like it. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy my decision my lord."

"I hope you do Mrs. Black."

"Cassiopeia, you can call me Cassiopeia my lord."

"Harry will suffice Cassiopeia."

"What are your plans for the Black family Harry? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"Simple, do what Sirius asked me to do. I'm going to return the Black family to the light side where they belong as they did in ancient times, before Slytherin reared his ugly head."

That last comment Cassiopeia, Trixie and Cissa to glare at him.

"What? I saw his statue and trust me, he's UGLY. By the way his painting in Hogwarts is very kind to him. The statue in the chamber of secrets isn't."

Cassiopeia was shocked "You found the chamber of secrets?"

"Yeah in my second year at Hogwarts I had to go down there to kill that damn basilisk."

Her eyes widened considerably "You killed a basilisk when you were twelve?"

"Yeah" he replied self consciously.

"Merlin, I'm impressed." Cassiopeia said and the girls nodded their agreement.

Next the former matriarch of the Black family looked at her nieces.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa you're looking younger than you should."

"Harry turned back the clock on our bodies after he filed the divorces from Lucius and Rodolphus."

Cassiopeia nodded and turned her attention to Hannah.

"And you dear girl. Who might you be?"

"Hannah Abbot she said softly.

"Abbot as in John Abbot?"

"Yes, that's my grandfather."

"Smart man, he was certainly not lacking in the brains department." Cassiopeia said and caused Hannah to smile a little.

"Thank you."

"Not necessary since I only told the truth."

"Thanks, Hannah recently lost her family in an attack." Harry said, gratefulness evident in his voice.

"Now we'll talk again later, but I suspect Mr. Weasley is coming back soon and I'm anxious to see his reaction to the 'new' you."

Cassiopeia started grinning with an evil glint in her painted eyes.

"Oh oh, I know that look. Our dear aunt is gone into pranking mode." Trixie said.

"Pranking mode?" Harry asked.

"You never wondered where Sirius' acquired his pranking skills? He took after her."

"Poor Mr. Weasley." Harry groaned then grinned, but I'm curious to what she going to do."

The four were standing around the corner when Arthur Weasley entered number twelve through the front door. He hung his summer cloak on the wall opposite Cassiopeia.

"Hello dear, how was work?" the sound of Molly Weasley's voice sounded through the hallway.

"Fairly quiet, there wasn't to much to do today. How's teaching Harry and Hannah becoming you?"

"Great they're really doing well. Now how about a kiss?"

Arthur Weasley turned to his wife's voice and jumped when he saw not Molly, but Cassiopeia Black, who promptly cracked up and laughed at the top of her imaginary lungs. She was soon followed by Harry and the three girls. It didn't take long for Arthur to join in.

"That was a good one and I have to say a lot less destructive than anything the twins have done or would do."

Cassiopeia was intrigued "You have pranking twins? Send them over. They would probably give me an entertaining conversation and maybe I could give them a couple of ideas."

All color drained from Arthur's face "They don't need more ideas. They're bad enough as it is."

Harry countered "I disagree. They need all the ideas they can get their hands on with the joke shop they started."

Arthur nodded reluctantly "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. It would be nice to talk to them, hanging around this place is pretty boring." Cassiopeia said and Arthur, Harry and the girls left the hallway and moved to the kitchen where Molly was preparing another luscious dinner.

That night when they moved upstairs the girls sat Harry down on the bed. Cissa took the initiative.

"harry, we have something we need to talk to you about. Hermione told us of your problem."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"And she presented us with a solution. In other words, you can have all three of us."

Harry's eyes widened even more before his brain stopped working, which resulted in him fainting.

Trixie grinned "I'd say he's overwhelmed. Now do you want to play a little prank on our dear Harry?"

Cissa and Hannah looked at each other before grinning and nodding their heads.


	9. Circumventing school rules

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot and Saphira.

As always a legend

' ' : talking

: parseltongue

_bla_ : writing

**Chapter 9 : Circumventing school rules**

The following morning Harry woke up and opened his eyes. He looked at the situation he was in and blinked before blushing profusely. He turned his head around and what he saw caused his face to get redder than the hair of the members of the Weasley family.

He was laying in his own bed at number twelve Grimmauld place and as had become usual the three girls he liked were sharing his bed. The thing that caused his heavy blushing was the fact that both the girls and himself were missing their usual nightly attire, in fact all four of them were completely starkers.

Harry turning his head caused Trixie to wake up and as soon as she saw Harry's head she started giggling, which in turn caused the other two to awaken from their slumber.

The three girls watched Harry's confused expression for a while, until Trixie couldn't take it any more and laughed with a surprising volume. Cissa and Hannah soon joined her, while Harry was still stunned.

The laughter of the girls finally reached his consciousness and he realised that he had been had. Shaking his head lightly and with a small smile displayed on his lips he turned to Trixie.

"This was your idea, wasn't it."

"Yeah, it was just to good an opportunity to leave unused. That and I actually prefer to sleep like this."

"Well don't let me stop you. You can sleep anyway you want, I'm not going to force you to do anything in situations like this. All I'm going to be correcting is any interaction with other people that I think is not correctly displaying the way I want the Black family to be known."

Trixie sighed out of relief and beamed brightly at Harry.

"Thank you Harry. It's good to know I can sleep anyway I'd like to." she said and the other two girls nodded their agreement.

"Now, did you mean what you said yesterday?" Harry asked timidly.

All three girls nodded.

"Ok, then you'll have to draw straws or something."

The girls looked at him confusedly.

"Why would we have to do something like that?" Cissa asked.

"Well since we're all going to in a relationship, that's going to include dates. I don't want any of you to feel less than the others so I think it's best if you let fate decide who I'm taking on a date first." He explained.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. It was clear that all three of them were thinking the exact same thing at that moment. They had made the right choice choosing to enter a relationship with the black haired teen.

When they had just dressed for the day they heard a female screech that sounded familiar in Harry's ears. They hurried downstairs and found Tonks standing against the wall opposite the painting of Cassiopeia Black. Harry looked at Tonks and then moved his gaze to the painting. A lopsided smile made it's way to his face.

"Cassiopeia, did you have to scare your grandniece like that? I mean she's the only grandniece you have, yet."

"Harry do you have to spoil my fun. If I hadn't done it now she would have had the chance to prepare for it. Now Nymphadora get yourself a chair and sit yourself down. I want to have a talk with my grandniece."

Harry nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him to the kitchen.

Tonks transfigured the infamous troll foot umbrella stand into a nice high backed plushy chair and sat down. Cassiopeia looked at Tonks.

"So you're Andy's kid. You're really one of a kind, aren't you."

"Yes I am and you're the one who threw mum out of the family. Am I right?"

"Yes you are and I'm regretting it, but you have to understand that I was raised with strict values from old times, which state that a wife must always listen to her husband. Add to that the fact that I was raised as somebody who despises muggles and when your grandfather insisted on throwing out your mother I just had to obey and throw out my favorite niece."

"Mum was your favorite niece? Oh well anyway Harry reinstated her as soon as he took over. Now what caused your sudden relapse into apparent sanity?" Tonks asked.

Cassiopeia laughed " Harry happened. He's a remarkable young man, isn't it."

"Yes he is, but what did he do to make you change your ways?"

"What else, he threatened to practice his hexes and curses on me. I have to hand it to him, he can be quite convincing when he needs to."

At that answer Tonks' eyes bulged out of her and her mouth was opened as wide as was possible for the young metamorphmagus.

"Harry did that? Why didn't Sirius do something like that?"

"My son, while brash and most of the time unshaven, was one big softy. He wouldn't follow through with those threats and it showed in his eyes. Harry on the other hand stayed calm, collected and completely unreadable. I would believe any threat that was made under those conditions and I don't think anyone in their right mind would do any different. In other words, when he keeps his cool he is a force to be reckoned with in virtually any situation. But enough about Harry let's talk about something else. How is your mother? Is she happy?"

"Yes she is. Mum and dad are living their lives the way they want to and her happiness was complete when Harry brought her back into the family and returned her sisters to the fold."

"Good, then I'm glad she went her own way. Like I said she always was my favorite and in hindsight it seems that her away from the family has given her happiness otherwise impossible."

Tonks looked at her a little confused. "How did you figure that?"

"Well if you think about it it's simple. If she hadn't been put out of the family she would have never been able to lead the life she wanted with your father and it is doubtful that you would have been born."

"If you put it like that I can see where you're coming from."

"Good, now I'm sure you visit your parents regularly. Would you be so kind and ask her and your father to come by for a visit?"

"Ok, I'll give them the message. Now I'm going to have breakfast, before it's too late. We'll talk again some other time, ok."

Cassiopeia nodded and smiled a little, while Tonks returned her chair to it's original umbrella stand form.

Meanwhile Harry and the girls had already finished breakfast. Harry went to the library to look for some new spell that could come in handy. The girls on the other hand went to the study. They closed the door behind them and sat down. Narcissa took the lead.

"I'm sure now we made the right choice. Harry's idea was quite good actually. Let's let fate decide who goes first." She said and Trixie conjured three straws of different length and handed them to her sister. Cissa offered Hannah the first one and Trixie the second. They compared the straws and came to the conclusion that Hannah was the lucky girl with Trixie in second place and by extension Cissa in third place.

"Ok, then Hannah is first, followed by Trixie and I'll complete the line-up. Now then assuming everything works out who is going to be his wife?" Cissa asked.

"Well I rather like the chance to continue the Abbot line, so I'll give that honor to one of you."

"I think Trixie should be the one personally since she's the one of us that spend the most time with our black haired stud. Well sis, any objections?"

"Hell no I'm not going to complain about something this good happening to me. Thank you both. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy sharing that delicious chunk of man-flesh with the both of you. Come on let's tell Harry the solution we came up with."

Hannah and Cissa nodded and the three of them left the study in search of Harry.

Harry was nosing through the library looking for spells to learn and eventually use, but almost all of the advanced spells he found were so dark just reading about them made him want to lose his breakfast, that is until he found a small spellbook called '101 ways to make your opponent falter' and it had a very nice subtitle 'how to prank people trying to harm you' he opened the book and read the first spell and promptly doubled up, laughing at the top of his voice.

This was how the girls found him.

"What are you laughing about Harry? Willing to share the good stuff?" Trixie asked.

Harry took a deep breath and handed her the small book he was clutching.

"Read the first spell and imagine using it on Voldemort."

She did as instructed and soon after she to was laughing uncontrollably, obviously making the other two girls curious as to what was so damn funny. Cissa took the book from her sister and opened it, Hannah watching over her shoulder. They read the first spell and once again the book had made new victims.

When they all calmed down Harry opened the conversation.

"If I used that on him, at the least it would be interesting."

"Of course it would be. Merely imagining him in a dress made of sunflowers is bad enough, but having inhibited his wand to produce anything except flower fountains is really the icing on the cake." Trixie said causing all four of them to relapse into laughter once again.

When they regained the ability to speak Cissa decided to tell Harry why they had sought him out in the first place.

"Harry we drew straws and Hannah was lucky and I was last." Cissa said with a pout, which actually looked rather cute.

"Ok, I'm glad you already decided to work out that schedule. Now go and put on something nice and comfortable, because we're going out."

Cissa looked at Harry "But you said you were taking us out separately."

"Well I'm doing that too, but we have to get along and going out together seemed like a good way to do it. I was thinking about a nice and private pick-nick, any objections?" he asked. The girls smiled at his plans and hurried upstairs to get changed while Harry went to prepare the pick-nick basket.

When the girls came down a huge smile made it's way to Harry's face. Trixie, Cissa and Hannah were wearing their 'little girls dresses' and were even skipping a bit while approaching him.

"You girls are too good for me. If you're ready we can go. Trixie, Cissa, I take it you know the small lake up in Scotland that the Black family owns. That's where we're going. I'd appreciate it if you'd apparate there and I'll take Hannah, since she has no idea where to go." The Black sisters nodded and with a couple of pops the four of them were gone from number twelve.

Harry and the three girls arrived at a small lake surrounded by hills and started to unpack the basket he had taken with him, while Hannah spread a blanket out on the ground. Suddenly Harry slapped himself on the side of the head.

"Cissa, come here for a moment, will you."

She complied and walked up to Harry, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I actually meant to give this to you before we left, but I guess I got a little to excited. Anyway I've decided to trust you with this, please don't prove me wrong." He said as he handed her her wand.

Cissa's eyes widened and with her hands trembling a little bit she took the familiar piece of finely crafted wood from the black haired teen.

"Thank you Harry. I won't disappoint you, I promise." She exclaimed, before hugging him tightly and kissing him quite thoroughly on the mouth. Though surprised he quickly deepened the kiss and they took their time, before disengaging with rosy cheeks. They looked into each others eyes and smiled shyly, before Harry went back to unpack the food and drink he had brought.

Trixie turned to her sister, with a for Cissa all to familiar gleam visible in her eyes.

"Sis, that was rather forward for you, wasn't it. I mean you never show any signs of affection in any kind of public situation. So what changed?"

Cissa looked at her sister a bit cross. "Well I figured that since we have gotten a new chance at life I should grasp it and enjoy it. That and this isn't exactly in public, I mean we're sharing a guy so you're like the in-crowd. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure it does. You go girl. Enjoy your second life, since obviously you didn't enjoy it the first around." Trixie said smiling at her sister, who returned the favor.

Harry having finished unpacking called out to the two of them.

"Come on, let's have something to eat and drink."

Harry had made a small, but abundant selection of tasty treats. He had made an impressive display of small two bite sandwiches, a nice chicken-salad, various sorts of sushi, onigiri and a variety of pastries, which were still hidden inside the basket under a cooling charm for later. In addition to the food he had brought butterbeer, orange- and pumpkin-juice, several muggle softdrinks and iced tea. Needless to say the girls were impressed with the feast Harry had set up before them.

"Harry these all look wonderful. When did you make all this?"

"Thanks, I made them last night when you were enjoying yourselves in the living room. Now take your pick and start eating."

After they had eaten they cleared the blanket and moved it a couple of feet back to the foot of a nearby tree. Harry sat with his back against the trunk while Cissa and Hannah leaned on him from either side. Trixie pouted lightly for a moment, before grinning mischievously. She moved in front of the sitting Harry and pushed his legs open, before sitting down between them and grinning at her sister and Hannah. Both girls pouted, a little sad they hadn't thought of that.

It was an unusually dry and warm day for summer in the British isles and it didn't take long for the four of them to drift of in a light slumber. In their slumber Harry's head lowered until he was nuzzling Trixie's neck when she was leaning back into his chest. His arms were around the other two and they rested their heads on his shoulders. All in all it was a very cute sight to behold.

It was rapidly approaching dinner-time when Harry woke up. He noticed the time and went to wake up the girls, Trixie first. He moved his head forward and gently kissed and nibbled her neck line until she woke up, turned to where he was kissing her and claimed his lips for a moment.

"Hi sleepyhead, we're going to be leaving soon.' Harry said before turning to Hannah.

He kissed her forehead and continued to the tip of her nose. That woke her up and Harry lightly smiled at her before kissing her on the lips.

'You ready to head back for dinner?' He asked and she nodded. He smiled at her again before turning to the deepest sleeper of them all, Narcissa.

He stroked her hair, kissed her brow and traced a finger over her exquisite jawline, before kissing her softly on the tip of her nose. Like Hannah this woke her from her slumber and she turned to Harry who smiled softly at her and gently put his lips on hers, which she greedily accepted and for a while deepened the kiss, before breaking off. Harry smiled at her again.

'Well come on, it's almost time for dinner.' Harry said before getting up from where he was sitting. Cissa soon followed, while the other two had already done so before the two of them.

In a series of pops the four of them left the peaceful and isolated lake for the still rather gloomy house at number twelve.

It was the following night and Harry was sitting in the living room squirming in his seat. He was wearing flowing black pants with an emerald colored stripe running down his legs on both sides and a black silk shirt on top. It was obvious he was waiting for something and it was evident with just one look through the room what he was waiting for, Hannah.

It was a couple of moments later that the girl he had been waiting for appeared in the living room. She walked into the room and Harry looked at her in awe. In fact he was so impressed he couldn't even close his mouth, that was hanging open in shock at the sight of the stunning Hufflepuff standing in front of him. She was positively glowing with excitement and looked like a goddess that came down from heaven for a day among the mortals. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that reached down to just over her knees. Her luscious hair she wore freely displayed around her shoulders. She looked at Harry and smiled.

'What's wrong Harry? Kneazle's got your tongue?' she asked and smirked.

Harry shook his head. 'No it's just that whenever you see an angel standing right in front of you, you need some time to get yourself in control.' He replied and Hannah blushed as a result.

'Shall we go?' Harry asked and Hannah merely nodded her consent.

They left the house and walked a couple of yards before finding the limo Harry had arranged. Hannah looked at Harry, a bit confused. He merely smiled at her, before helping her in the large car waiting for them. She accepted the gesture with a smile and stepped in the large car. As soon as Hannah was sitting comfortably Harry joined her and closed the door. Soon after they were on their way. Inside the limo Hannah was looking at Harry with a curious expression on her face. Harry caught the look on her face and grinned.

'What's wrong? This something you didn't expect?' he said a grin apparent on his face.

'This is so much more than I would have ever suspected Harry. So where are we going?' Hannah asked.

Harry smiled and lightly shook his head. 'Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that beautiful.'

She pouted, which looked awfully cute and Harry couldn't resist to kiss her. He lightly touched her lips with his' and his tongue asked to be given entrance, which was given in a flash. They broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, both being slightly winded.

That limo stopped in front of a small restaurant and Harry helped his date and future concubine out of the vehicle. He offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted and they entered the small establishment in front of them.

They stopped before the host and Harry told the man that he had reserved a table and the two of them were soon escorted to a secluded table for to lighted by a couple of candles that exuded a soft and comfortable light. Harry helped Hannah getting seated before sitting down himself across from her.

He ordered a coke for the both of them and they accepted the menu the waiter had given them. Harry looked at it for a moment before turning to his date.

'Why don't you order for the both of us. I'm sure that whatever you order is going to be delicious, since you have a very well developed taste as seen by your choice of a life partner.' he said and caused Hannah to blush.

She nodded and ordered them the lovers special. A three course meal consisting of oysters, one large plate of spaghetti and a desert of strawberries with whip cream and chocolate covered cherries.

Harry smiled at Hannah and she returned the smile with one at least as radiant as the one she had just received. Their hands crawled over the table until they were entwining their fingers with the other's.

The oysters arrived and Harry took one of the shells and brought it to her mouth. Hannah smiled at Harry before slurping the shell empty and returning the favor. It was obvious to anyone that saw them that they enjoyed feeding one another and were not embarrassed at all by it.

The spaghetti they ate themselves and Harry graciously let his future concubine have the last bit.

Hannah smiled at Harry when he left her the last of the pasta. She twirled the strands together using her spoon and fork and brought it to Harry's mouth, totally surprising him though he did open up and ate the offered food.

There was a lot of small talk between the spaghetti and the dessert. They talked about their friends and Hannah's delight at the news that it would be possible to keep the Abbot line in this world.

Harry smiled at Hannah's enthusiasm and love of life, even after having been through so much lately.

Hannah smiled back at Harry admiring his ability to forgive and his capacity to love and have fun after the harsh life he had.

The dessert arrived and once again they fed each other resulting in Harry having whip cream on his nose and Hannah having brown lips from the chocolate on the cherries. Hannah took her handkerchief and wiped the whip cream, while Harry saw his chance and kissed Hannah. He broke the kiss and licked his lips, smiling at her. She did the same and smiled right back at him.

Harry paid for the meal and when they left the restaurant the limo was waiting for them. Harry helped Hannah get in, before stepping in himself and they were on their way once again.

In the wee hours of the morning the two teens returned to number twelve.

They entered the house and Harry noticed Cassiopeia giving him a delighted grin.

As they reached the living room they noticed that the girls were still awake. They turned their heads and smiled at Harry and Hannah.

'So, judging by the pleased expressions on your faces I take it that the date went well.' Cissa said.

Hannah nodded happily and joined the other two girls in front of the fireplace, immediately recounting everything that had happened on their date. Every bit of thoughtfulness from Harry caused the Black sisters to squeal in anticipating delight.

While Hannah was getting Cissa and Trixie up-to-date Harry was transferring his attention to the being that was the most appreciated in the house, besides his three girlfriends that is.

'So Saphira, did you have a good time tonight?' he asked the young hydra.

'Oh it was fine, although the way Hermione was staring at me was bothering me a little. She was looking at me like I was some sort of research specimen.'

Harry chuckled 'That just Hermione when she finds something that doesn't completely comply with data she found in her books. What do you say we ask her about that tomorrow?'

'That sounds good.' she replied and wrapped herself around his torso, her heads draped over his shoulders.

The next morning the four of them got ready for the day and it seemed the girls really liked to dress up for their boyfriend. All three were wearing the little girl costumes complete with lacquered shoes and a bright ribbon in their hair. Needless to say the three of them looked incredibly cute.

At breakfast Harry decided to ask Hermione what had directed her attention to his hydra friend.

'Hermione, tell me. Why were you staring at Saphira last night?' he asked.

'Well her mannerisms don't even come anywhere near the documented examples, like greek mythology. ' she said and Saphira snorted.

The next thing that happened surprised everyone.

'Oh you people just had to write our type species based on the one hydra with MPD, didn't you.' she said gaining weird looks from all of the humans in the room.

'What, I can take every form I want, just like Harry. Is it so hard to imagine me being able to modify my body enough to be able to talk in your language?'

'Well it was a little surprising, but how did you know about a hydra that's been dead for over three millennia?'

Saphira sighed 'Hydra have an inherited consciousness. We gain all of our ancestors memories at birth.'

Hermione had to blink in shock and seemed to get jealous, which caused Harry to laugh.

'Hermione you do realize that you're jealous of the last known member of a previously supposed extinct species, don't you. I mean let it go and go snog your boyfriend.' He said and Ron's pleading expression begged her to agree, enticed as he was at the thought of an early morning snogging session.

Trixie got a mischievous gleam in her eyes 'Yes Hermione, just like this.'and with that warning she claimed his lips and let her tongue beg for entry while they were still seated at the table.

When they parted they sported such a huge grin that Cissa just had to follow her sisters example, with similar results.

Molly Weasley cleared her throat, indicating that she didn't think that snogging was an occupation fit for practicing in company. Harry just smiled at her apologetically after Cissa was done with him.

After they all had breakfast they left the table. Hermione, Ron and Ginny first, followed by Harry's girls who were swaying their hips as they walked out of the room. Harry couldn't help but stare at their delicious looking bums as he followed them to the living room.

He and the girls settled on the sofa and just cuddled for a while.

Not long after Dumbledore entered the room.

'Good morning everyone.' he greeted.

Everyone answered with a 'Good morning sir.'

'Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and of course Ms. Granger and Ms. Abbot, I have your Hogwarts letters with me. They owls can't deliver them here because of the wards so I decided to bring them myself.'

Hannah turned her attention to the wizened headmaster 'Professor I've thought about this for a couple of days now and I don't want to be away from Harry to much, especially at night. So is there a way for us to share a room, or something like that?'

'I'm sorry to say this, but the school rules are quite adamant about not allowing to let sleep of the opposite sex in the same room. Well except for that one exception that is.'

'Exception? What would that entail?' Hannah asked intrigued.

'Since the rules date back to the time of the founders, marriaged couples are exempt from this rule. In that time marriages often happened as early as the age of twelve.'

Hannah pouted 'Oh well thank you for explaining that to us professor.'

'Just to inform you headmaster. I'm taking Trixie and Cissa with me. I'm sure you could give them something to do. Anyway I'm not letting them out of my sight just yet.'

'I'm not sure that is allowed actually. I'd have to look it up. Now that I've done what I came here for I'll make myself scarce again.' Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

A bit later Harry and the girls were the only ones in the room.

'Hannah, you seem disappointed. What's wrong?' Trixie asked.

'I'm not looking forward to having to spend the nights all alone again.' she answered in a soft voice.

'Oh well there is a solution, but we need Harry to do something for that to work.' Cissa replied.

'And what might that be?' Harry asked.

'Isn't it obvious? You'd need to propose to us and marry us before september first.' she answered his question.

'Uhm this will probably make me sound stupid, but are you sure you want to? I know I'm game. What guy wouldn't want to have three absolutely gorgeous wives.' he said.

The three of them looked at each other and said as one 'Yes.'

Harry smiled 'Well I'll be out for a while then. Need to get some jewelery.' and stood up after saying that, leaving three absolutely beaming girls behind.

Two hours later Harry returned to number twelve and looked around for the girls. He found them talking in the living room and decided to hear what they were talking about before showing himself.

Hannah was obviously rambling in delighted anticipation 'I hope Harry is going to come back soon so we can set a date. I'm really looking forward to this.'

Trixie and Cissa giggled at Hannah's enthusiasm, but nodded their assent.

Harry smiled and sneaked into the room motioning Trixie and Cissa to stay silent and hugged Hannah, softly laying kisses on her neck before claiming the lips of the excited Hufflepuff.

'Good thing I'm here then isn't it.' he said and with a couple of waves of his wand the table moved out of the way and the chairs with the girls on them moved so that they were sitting next to each other. He went down on one knee, pulled a small box out his his pocket and turned towards Trixie.

'Bellatrix Black, would you do me the pleasure of sharing the rest of our lives together?' He asked, opening the small box, showing her a delicate gold filigrane ring with a small diamant embedded in it.

Trixie teared up and hugging Harry tightly she said 'Of course I would Harry.' before bringing a grin to her face 'Now get a move on and get that ring on my finger.'

Harry was for once delighted to follow orders and didn't waste any time getting the ring on her finger. He kissed her briefly and turned to Hannah.

'Hannah Abbot, would you consent to being my concubine and spend the rest of our lives together?' He asked her, once again presenting a ring.

She smiled before launching herself at him, claiming his lips in a very enthusiastic kiss. 'Of course I want to and you're going to give me some children in a couple of years. Now get that ring on my finger and propose to Cissy.'

He did as he was told and smirked 'About the children bit, I'm looking forward to it. It would be a crime to let the family that produced such beauty disappear from the face of this earth.'

Hannah blushed heavily at the compliment.

'Narcissa Black, would you like to be my concubine and maybe in a couple of years start repopulating the Black family?' He said with a wink while presenting her a ring identical to the other girls' rings.

She grinned and nodded furiously, before holding out her hand so he could place the ring on her finger. As soon as he'd done so she leaped from the chair and gave him the longest snog yet.

After recuperating from the snogging session the four of them sat at the table and started making plans for the ceremony needed to get them all hitched.

'After I found the rings I wanted to give you I headed to the Ministry and asked around for who was allowed to do the ceremony. It turns out that most department heads are empowered, so I asked Amelia Bones if she was up for the job and I'm happy to say that she said that we only need to give her a call and she'll do it.' Harry said 'So now we need to set a date and figure out who to invite.'

'You got Amelia Bones to tie the knot for all of us? How did you manage that?' Cissa asked obviously shocked.

'I asked her nicely. How else would I manage to get her to do that?' he replied, causing Trixie and Hannah to laugh at Cissa's befuddled expression.

'I think you broke her Harry.' Trixie said waving her hand in front of her sisters eyes.

'Oh oops, now who should we invite? I'd like the Weasleys since they're like a surrogate family to me, so who else.'

Trixie was first 'Andy, Ted and Nympha...' 'I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO CALL ME THAT!' was heard throughout the house 'Tonks have to be there, they're family after all.' Trixie continued.

'If Amelia is coming anyway, I'd like to have Susan there.' Hannah put in.

Cissa thought for a moment before grinning 'What about Millicent and your cousin?' she asked Harry.

'Sure why not. He's a lot better company than he used to be. Let's include Remus Lupin. Anyone else?' he asked and the girls shook their heads.

'Nah, I think we have everyone and if we think of anyone else we can add them to the list later.' Cissa said.

He nodded 'Good next thing we need to do. Where do we want to get hitched. I was thinking that lake where we had that collective date.'

The girls were practically beaming with that suggestion so that was quickly agreed on.

'Now we need to see to the food.' He said and with a pop Dobby entered the room.

'Dobby be doing the food for yous Harry Potter sir.' He said.

Harry smiled 'Sure Dobby, if that's what you want.' Dobby nodded eagerly.

The next day Harry was sitting in his study reading while all of the girls that normally resided in the house were helping his three girls with selecting their robes for the ceremony. He had just turned the page when an owl sat in front of him, holding out one of its legs so that Harry could take the letter that was attached. He relieved the owl of its burden and opened the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favor._

_Milli and I have been "deepening" our relationship and I find myself in need of a best man for my wedding._

_We're getting married next Friday and we'd like you to be there._

_Since we're getting married Milli's parents are giving us a house in someplace called Hogsmeade as our wedding present and I found a job in a town nearby._

_Do come and visit when we've moved to our new place._

_Dudley_

Harry blinked twice and chuckled. He saw the owl still waiting and took parchment and a quill.

_Hey Dudley,_

_Sure I'll be your best man._

_I take it Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't know about any of this. Are you letting them know they are going to be grandparents?_

_On another note You and Millicent are invited to my wedding. Invitation will follow soon._

_Harry_


End file.
